


Get Behind Me Docktor ~ A Heavy x Medic Fanfic

by AceTheNotSoGreat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheNotSoGreat/pseuds/AceTheNotSoGreat
Summary: Heavy and Medic have been working on each other's sides as mercenaries for who knows how long. However, once Heavy comes to terms about his feelings for Medic, he finds out that the doctor is in love with a guy who pisses in jars.Will they get together or will Heavy remain a fat virgin forever?Starts out horribly written, but I try to slowly improve my writing as the story goes on.Originally posted on Wattpad.Dedicated to KitKatKitten, DryingPan/SillyLily, and my brother, ZSceneStarted (May 7, 2020) - On goingPosted on AO3 - November 25, 2020
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. The World's Most Boring Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic that I have been and still am working on for the past few months. Please note that this is written mostly as a joke and the earlier chapters where written when I recently entered this beautiful fandom.  
> Overtime, the writing quality will improve as I decided later on during the fic that I will put more effort and time into it. The fanfic will also become more absurd with every chapter, so please be warned.  
> The original fanfic was posted on my Wattpad account and is still up and receiving updates.

Heavy sits on the chair in the waiting room waiting for a certain somebody to come out of the door. He hears manically laughter along with the screams of a Boston boy leaking out of the metal door separating the other mercenaries from whatever the hell was happening inside the room.

Finally, the door opens. Scout stumbles out of the door, pale from the blood loss. His eyes roll up to the point where he can see his lack of a brain before fainting. His body collapses on the floor, with red foam coming out of his mouth.

Medic is the next person to come out of the doorway. He ignores Scout's clearly dead body on the floor and smiles after another successful procedure.

Heavy couldn't put his finger on why he has such an admiration for the German doctor. It could be the evil looking smile he wears on his face after experimenting on his friends, or it could be his intelligence. He did outsmart Satan after all. Perhaps its his ability to defy every single law of science.

Whatever it was, he cannot help but gaze at the doctor from afar and admire every move he makes. Every single time they make eye contact, Heavy feels his pants tighten. Medic never seems to notice though, and Heavy always feels hurt by that.

The moments they are together are some of the best moments in Heavy's life. Whether it's an examination or them killing the BLU team, he always enjoys Medic's presence. 

He ponders on what this feeling could be. Before pushing those thoughts aside, he notices Spy staring lovingly at a photograph before looking up and seeing Scout on the floor. Instead of panicking like a normal father hiding his true relations with his son, he puts another cigarette in his mouth and chuckles before looking back at the photograph.

Then, he sees Soldier making out with the American flag and it finally hits him. That strange feeling that has plagued him for so long. It wasn't admiration, it was craziness. Yes, it all makes sense now!

"I love you," Soldier moans through the kiss.

Spy sighs, getting up from his seat and leaving. Meanwhile Demoman deep-throats his bottle of beer, moaning and gagging as rum slowly drips from his mouth. Pyro curiously watches Demo, probably thinking he is doing something innocent.

Heavy turns his head away from the scene and sees Medic looking right at him. Heavy's face heats up when his favorite doctor smiles at him before walking away.

It wasn't craziness after all.

He looks at Soldier again, who has a giant censored bar over him and the American flag.

It's love. He's in love with Medic.

Before he can confess his feelings to the German, he stops and sees him talking to Sniper, that piss throwing New Zela- I mean Australian. The two of them laugh and smile at each other, a pink blush crossing over their faces. Medic seems so happy and content with Sniper, more than he ever does when he's around Heavy.

A strange feeling takes over Heavy, one that he cannot explain. A feeling similar to hatred yet with a mixture of sorrow and pain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bows his head and walks away from the scene, making his way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter - https://www.wattpad.com/876391929-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thanks for reading this chapter. Stay safe and have an excellent day!


	2. Piss Taking Australian

The next day seems normal for the mercenaries.

Scout, who is somehow alive and well, is crying over his rejection from Miss Pauling as Spy watches him from afar, sighing at how terrible his son is with the ladies. 

As Soldier screeches the 'Pledge of Allegiance', Engineer decides he shouldn't be Engihere and Engidisappears to your mom's house, which makes you Engifear that he will Engiinterfere with your parents' relationship. Pyro burns down the kitchen thinking he is making cake for a bunch of innocent babies.

Heavy is still in his room all alone with absolutely nobody to comfort him. Tears fall down his cheeks as he becomes more dehydrated by the minute. The song 'Rasputin' begins to play and slowly increase in volume. He finally gives in to his Russian archetype and drinks a bottle of vodka.

'Rasputin' becomes louder and louder and becomes earrape right at the chorus. Getting tired of the hot blood dripping from his ears, he gets up from his bed and walks out of his room before the song can destroy his ear drums.

As he walks through the hallway in order to go to the kitchen and make himself a damn sandvich, he sees the door of Medic's room slightly open. Curious, he peeks through the crack and sees the German doctor talking to Sniper. 

Medic's face was redder than the blood dripping from Heavy's ears. He watches as he slowly reaches out for Sniper's hand. He smiles tenderly, placing a small kiss on it.

"I'm in love vith jou," Medic whispers 

"That smile," Sniper gasps as he has flashbacks of Medic smiling as he got shot by Classic Heavy in the comics. 

"Vant to make out?" He asks, licking his lips.

"Kay."

The two lean in and kiss each other. Sniper lifts Medic up and he wraps his legs around the Australian's waist. Heavy begins to cry loudly, but the couple didn't seem to notice as they were too busy licking each other's mouths or something.

Demoman notices Heavy's distress, grabs his arm, and pulls him aside.

"Come on lad," he says, "lets go for a drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere out there, there is rule 34 of Medic's tight German ass being pounded by the man who forced me to write this fan fiction: Satan.  
> Thank you KitKatKitten and SillyLilly. Really cool B)  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/876394392-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe good sirs/madams!


	3. Eating and Drinking Your Sorrows Away

With the power of a metallic card in Demoman's hands, the Scotsman teleports him and Heavy into a nearly empty bar. 

Demoman, of course, immediately orders a drink from one of the bar tender, who is some random guy who looks like a G-Mod model. Heavy, not wanting to add more alcohol in his body, orders nothing. His tears are enough to sustain his thirst.

Demoman chugs the first bottle of scrumpy faster than a Fortnite character can drink their shield potions. He places the bottle down and orders another one as Heavy continues to cry.

Heavy could not remove the image of Medic and Sniper sloppily making out in the room. The feeling in his stomach comes back, the same feeling he felt when he saw Medic and Sniper smiling at each other so lovingly. He wishes Medic could smile at him like that. He longs for it more than I long to go back to Church.

After his 70th drink, Demoman turns all of his attention to Heavy. He already seems a bit tipsy already, unable to make eye contact with Heavy as he slumps over his seat.

"Sooooo," he slurs, "what's.... URP... wr-wroong?" He grabs his 71th drink and begins to chug it down. The bartender does not seemed to phased by this.

That question brings back more painful memories to Heavy. He sniffles, and before he can murmur a single word, he slams his head on the table and begins to sob uncontrollably. Demoman, wanting to comfort his friend, places his hand on his ass and pats it, thinking that it's his back. The bartender, realizing he is in a shitty fan fiction, leaves the building, never to be seen again.

Heavy finally gains the energy to speak to Demo while also pushing Demo's filthy hand away from his ass. "Docktor doesn't love me!"

Demoman, who is lacking braincells to properly communicate and comfort his comrade, hands Heavy a bottle before grabbing another one. "Just driiiiiiiiiiinkkkk HIC nnnnnnkkkkk, it- URP... it.. heelpssss a loooOOoooot." He drinks the bottle of scrumpy then begins deep-throating it again, moaning Soldier's name while doing so.

Heavy, being stoopid and fat, grabs a sandvich out of nowhere and eats it instead of taking Demo's advice. He doesn't seem to notice though as he is to busy screaming from the shard of broken glass in his throat. Heavy summons another sandvich and continues eating, slowly forgetting why he is still ugly crying.

"I can't beliebe my liver..... HIIIIIIIC.... urp.... left me," Demoman slurs before eats the bottle, now realizing that he enjoys the painful sensation of broken glass in his body.

Heavy laughs, becoming more intoxicated from the sandviches somehow. Maybe they're laced with alcohol, I don't fucking know. Anyways, they continue to eat/drink their sorrows away as hours pass by them. The both of them laugh at the dumbest of things, like Heavy's ugly crying and Demo mumbling weird ass incoherent sentences.

Overtime, Heavy begins to feel a painful sensation in his chest. He decides to ignore it, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being intoxicated with his good old pal. His breath begins to worsen and he begins to sweat uncontrollably.

"Ueeer creyeing aaaallll obar uoor bawde" Demoman slurs before vomiting all over the floor.

Heavy's chest tightens before something inside him stops. He looses all consciousness all falls on the vomit covered floor. Demoman panics and helplessly watches as Heavy's life force begins draining away. He screams for help, his entire view swirling around him. He tries to walk over to the payphone near the exit of the bar, but he trips on Heavy and gets knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter - https://www.wattpad.com/880911620-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> I changed a couple of things in the chapter because I am deeply ashamed of my sins.  
> Anyways, I hope you all have a great day! Stay safe good sirs/madams!


	4. Defying The Laws Of Science

Heavy opens his eyes and sees nothing but blurriness. He closes his eyes again and is about to sleep peacefully, but them opens them up again and realizes that he is in Medic's room instead of his.

So many thoughts rush through his head as he wonders what went wrong last night. He recalls nothing but beers, sandviches, and terrible pain in his chest.

Then, he remembers Demoman.

He turns his head right and see a bed right next to him. Demoman lays down on the bed, a drop of light brown liquid slowly dripping down from his mouth to his chin. He's barely conscious, moaning from the pain in his stomach rather than slurring like he did yesterday. His bloodshot eyes stare at Heavy before he closes them again, drifting off into a drunken sleep.

Heavy turns his head left and sees the Medic staring at him. He has a wide and rather creepy smile that is so terrifying that it makes Jeff The Killer's smile look kawaii. Not to Heavy though, as he manages to smile back at him despite the pain in his body.

"It is time for jour examination," he whispers to Heavy before grabbing his tools. 

He grabs some safety scissors from the surgery tray that contains a sewing kit and a juice box. He lifts Heavy's shirt, positions his scissors, and begins to cut Heavy's stomach open. Heavy begins to scream in arousal as the doctor continues to snip away the skin protecting all of his internal organs. He spreads the skin away, allowing Medic to examine Heavy's organs.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Medic hums as he examines Heavy's stomach. 

He finds the source of the problem, and no, it was not his enlarged heart filled with dead cardiac cells. It's his intestines. So, he rips out Heavy's intestines, causing Heavy to moan like a girl being impaled by tentacles. This causes the sleeping Demoman to wake up from his slumber. He watches as Medic sews the broken skin on Heavy's body, not noticing the large bulge on his pants.

"What the fack," Demoman slurs before succumbing to his liver failure.

"Zhere, all finished!" Medic says, patting Heavy's stomach. 

Heavy smiles and gets up from the broken down hospital bed that smells like urine. 

"Thanks docktor," he says with a smile.

"Anyzhing for a friend!" Medic replies.

'Yeah, a friend' Heavy thinks to himself.

He begins to walk out of the room, not before turning around and seeing Medic doing surgery on Demoman, miraculously bringing him back to life. Medic smiles, not surprised by what he has done, but still overjoyed that he has done it.

Heavy turns his back, wishing for Medic's hands to touch his obese body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I read this fic, the more I cringe.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880915151-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day and stay safe!


	5. Piss Gurgling German

After having surgery, it has been recommended that he should not eat anything, and no, it is not because he no longer has intestines to digest his food. Besides, his body will make new intestines for him in a couple of weeks or so.

Anyways, remembering that Sasha is low on bullets, he decides to buy some at a wonderful and humble warehouse that is full of items that can satisfy the needs of its costumers. That is right, I am talking about the amazing, award winning store: Costco.

After a long walk from the RED base to Costco, he burns over -360 calories. He shows his membership card to that one person and he is allowed to enter inside the beautiful warehouse. He breathes in the fresh Costco air, which smells like coldness and death. He grabs a random cart and begins to find what he is here for.

While he searches for some bullets, he takes some free samples and eats some, only to end up puking them back up because his body is unable to digest the tasty snacks yet.

He finally finds the very expensive bullets and puts them in his cart. He looks down and sees some random dude in a gray camo ski mask and jacket playing Pokemon on his Gameboy. He looks up and sees Heavy.

"Sup, ummm, what time is it?"

Heavy looks at nonexistent watch. "Two pm."

The man shrugs, "Eh, they'll survive another five minutes or so."

Heavy decides to leave the man as he is a bit disturbed by him. He feels like he came from a very gay game with a very gay fanbase that has very gay people who very gaily hate on the game for no reason other than its popular, similar to a very amazing game that used to have so much hate because of its popularity and fanbase full of children and pedophiles.

As he makes his way to the long line to pay for his bullets, he sees Spy coming out of the large freezer you can die in with a gallon of milk in his hand. He decides that he should get some milk. So, he turns his cart and makes his way toward the freezer. He parks his cart near it, enters it, and grabs a gallon of milk. From the corner of his eyes, he sees a hand just laying down. He turns to face the hand and drops the gallon of milk, shocked by the sight in front of him.

A young man wearing a spiky red and dirty silver helmet lays on top of another man wearing what appears to be a red pilot uniform and a helmet. Both of them are half naked and covered in a thin layer of frost. A substance that is white as milk is stained on their clothing, with some of it dripping on the cold concrete floor. Heavy turns around and sees the guy from before, who screams gaily at the sight a throws up in his mask. Heavy decides that it would be better to leave without milk. He can just steal the milk from Spy later.

After that ordeal, Heavy comes back to the RED base with bullets for Sasha. He walks over to his room and places the bullets on his bed. Hearing his stomach rumble, he decides to get some food from the kitchen.

He walks down the hallway again, only to hear weird slurping noises coming from a room. Curiously, he takes a peak only to see Demoman deep-throating a bottle of scrumpy while Pyro plays with a pretty pink unicorn. Of course, he is disturbed, but he ignores them and goes to the kitchen, which is on fire. He sighs and walks back to his room, realizing that he can't eat anyways.

As he admires Sasha, the slurping noise becomes louder, even more louder than 'Rasputin' which is still playing in his room mysteriously, just not as loud as before. Of course, he gets annoyed by this and stomps over to the room and opens it up, expecting Demoman shoving his 'bottle' down Pyro's throat. However, what he saw at the door ruined the rest of his day.

Sniper is standing in the middle of the room with his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Medic is in front of him and on his knees, drinking and licking Sniper's fucking piss.

The two didn't seem to notice Heavy standing in the middle of the door, clearly heart broken. Sniper is the first to notice him. He stops stroking Medic's hair and his jaw drops. Medic, seeing his expression, turns around and sees Heavy. His face and hair is covered and soaked with piss, which hurts Heavy even more. Their shock soon turns into panic.

"What in the bloody hell!?" Sniper pulls his pants up quickly, but Heavy already saw his junk.

"Vhat are jou doing here, Heavy?!" Medic shouts, covering his face in shame.

Instead of answering or at least reacting like a normal and mature person, Heavy bolts away from the scene and into his room, his world completely shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my sins, I am deeply sorry for them. No amount of confession and Holy Water can save me from the thing I wrote. I am sorry for burning your eyes.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880918677-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Again, thank you all for reading this! Have a good day and stay safe! ^-^


	6. Father and Son Bonding

Hours pass and Heavy is still crying in his room. Not only did he see Medic doing weird adult stuff with Sniper, it was the most traumatic shit he has ever seen in his entire life, and he has seen gay Fortnite furry porn.

He begins to hear loud noises, mostly cries and groaning, coming from the other room. He gets frustrated, thinking that Medic and Sniper have no regard over the sanity of anybody in the base. Then, he hears a scream that sounds very very familiar. The scream of a Boston boy.

Concerned about Scout, he decides to go over to his room to see what is happening, forgetting about what happened last time like the idiot he is. He makes his way toward Scout's room. More noises come out from Scout's mouth along with sobbing. Just as he is about to leave thinking Scout shoved something up his butt or something, he hears a man in a French accent groan at Scout, "This is your punishment."

Heavy slams Scout's door open and sees Scout in a weird position, his arms covering the top of his head. Spy is on his knees and beating Scout in a rather weird way. His smile is haunting, and he is laughing as if he is having a gay old time.

Heavy lifts his arms up in the sky. A ball of light suddenly appears and transforms into the infamous Chris Hansen. He sees the scene and stares at Spy straight in the eye before saying, "FBI open up."

Suddenly, FBI agent appear out of nowhere, some of them even breaking their way through the window. They all tackle Spy and beat the living shit out off him. He screams as he his taken away by the authorities, who decide that he will be sentences to hang.

Chris Hansen smiles at Heavy before him, a terrified Spy, and the FBI disappear from the scene.

Scout lays on the bed with a white substance all over his body. Heavy places his large hand on Scout, wondering why Spy would do such a thing to his son. The son that, as much as he is annoyed by him, still loves him and is willing to do anything to make him happy.

Before he can curse Spy's name, Scout, still teary eyed, points at an object laying on the ground. Upon closer examination, Heavy realizes that it is an empty milk carton. Heavy screams into the night after he realizes what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Spy do that? We will never know.  
> Also, yes, I was high (on Nesquik powder) when writing that chapter.  
> Original chapter - https://www.wattpad.com/880923213-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day everyone!


	7. Engineer is Thicc

Sniper stares at Medic, who has curled himself up into a ball. He has been crying for hours now, to the point where he has lost most of the water in his body. 

He finally gains the courage to talk to Sniper, yet his lip quivers every time he opens his mouth.

"Vhy vould jou cheat on me vith Engineer?!" Medic can feel the dryness in his mouth.

Sniper gives Medic a honest, yet inappropriate, answer, "I mean, have you seen him? He's thicc."

Medic sniffles, "But... but..."

"I told you it was just a one night stand. Besides, Heavy looked pretty sad when he saw us."

Medic recalls Heavy's hurt expression when he saw the pissed soaked Medic having a fun time with Sniper. It's an expression that Medic will remember for the rest of his life as it felt so out of place. A shocked, traumatized, or hell, even an aroused expression would be expected, but Heavy's face was filled with sorrow and pain, as if somebody had told him that Portal will never have a third installment.

"Vhy vould zhat be?"

Sniper thinks for a moment before coming up with an answer that he pulled up from his ass. "Maybe he likes ya." Somehow, his answer's pretty accurate.

Medic's face heats up as he thinks about Heavy's lovestruck smile. "Likes... me?"

Gee, it all makes sense now, doesn't it?

"You should-"

Medic interrupts him, "But I'm in love vith you!"

"I'm gonna go fuck Engi, byyyyyye" he t-poses and leaves faster than the FBI when they took Spy away.

'Ich sollte Heavy wahrscheinlich ins Konzentrationslager schicken' Medic thought, which roughly translates to 'I should talk to Heavy about his feelings.'

And with that, Medic decides that he should go to Heavy's room.

However, before he does that, he has some plans for tonight.

Darkness consumes the base. Apart from Demoman who is speaking in drunk Englishman wearing a dress, most of the mercenaries lay in their beds, sleeping.

Medic carefully opens Sniper's door, hoping that it would not make a sound. Thankfully for him, the loud creek that follows did not wake up the sleeping Australian, who is pissing while he sleeps.

Medic pulls down the covers concealing the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. The thought of taking it away from Sniper almost satisfies his thirst for revenge. Without any hesitation, he pulls out his hacksaw and begins to saw off Sniper's pride and joy. He smiles like a maniac. He feels as if a part of him has been restored, that he can finally rest knowing that his former lover will never be the same.

When he finishes, he turns around and walks away, not before glancing at Sniper again. He remembers that night, that lovely night. The sound of his heart beating along with those synchronized breaths of theirs is the only feeling of love he knows of. He sighs, smiles, and walks away.

As he walks to his room, he can hear Sniper's agonizing screams echo through the base. He chuckles as he hears that fiend cry on the top of his lungs: "Who sawed my gun in half?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's either his "gun" or his actual gun. If your having trouble with your interpretation, just ask your English teacher for help.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880925798-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	8. Heavy's Emo Phase

It's midnight in the Red Base. Everyone is asleep, at least, everyone else assumes that everyone else is asleep.

Heavy lies in his bed wide awake as thoughts of Medic and Sniper run through his head. The pain in his chest is unbearable, almost sickening. He feels like he can just die on his bed at any moment, and he would be find with that. After all, without Medic, what else does he have to live for?

Unable to sleep due to these thoughts, he pulls out a phone from his pocket and decides to go on RedTube in order to fap his sorrows away.

Instead of Overwatch and Fortnite porn, he discovers a playlist full of lyric videos, one that you might expect to see on xXICutMyself666Xx's playlist on YouTube. Since he is in the mood for some songs, he clicks on the playlist.

The first song that came on was "Last To Know" by Three Days Grace. The beautiful piano along with the saddening lyrics remind him of his situation with Medic. Then, they ear rape Heavy with a guitar solo and Adam, the lead singer, screams "THIS WAS MY WORSE LOVE!!"

Heavy grins and plays the next song: "Every Lie" by My Darkest Days. Another banger, 69/69, would listen to again. Then, he listens to "In The End" by Linkin Park, "Going Under" by Evanescence, "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead, and some more emo songs.

Black tears begin to fall from Heavy's eyes as eye liner has suddenly appeared on his face. Thick black hair with dark red stripes begin to cover his shiny head. Sideways, attention grabbing slits appear on his wrist, crimson liquid drips from it. His new look is so scary that Dahvie Vanity, the lead singer of Blood on the Dancefloor, decides to turn himself in to authorities.

After hours and hours of listening to emo rock bands whilst crying, Medic walks into the room only to see Heavy crying with Digital Dagger's cover of "Crazy" blasting through his phone speaker.

"Uhhhh," Medic's eyes scan Heavy. He barely looks recognizable. In fact, this entire sight is off putting to Medic, especially Heavy's expression. Lifeless and pale, no sign of emotion. His eyes are duller than the Twilight movies with large bags under them. The smile he once wore every time he saw the doctor has been replaced with chapped, quivering lips.

Medic notices the black tear stains on Heavy's face. "V-Vere.... jou crying?" Heavy nods silently. "Vhat happened?"

Heavy points at the Medic and a dramatic "dun dun dun" plays because the playlist is on auto play.

"Me?!" Medic exclaims, clearly shocked by his answer, "but vhy?!"

Heavy replies, every word sounding like he is in more pain, "You.. broke Heavy's heart..."

"Vhat?" Medic gasps, "but zhat is scientifically impossible!" Professor Membrane suddenly dies.

"I loved you!" Heavy shouts, throwing his phone at Medic, who quickly dodges the object.

"Vell I didn't know!" Medic shouts back. "Please, let me help jou!"

Heavy sighs and gets up from his bed. He walks over to the doctor and stands in front of him. Medic throat begins to feel sore as he stares at the bear like man in front of him. Heavy places his large hands on Medic's hips, holding them firmly. Medic bites his lips sensually and looks at the Russian with pleading eyes.

Then, Heavy picks up Medic.

"Get out of my room!" He shouts before throwing the German out of his room.

"Take off zhat hideous make up!" Medic shouts as he crashes into the wall.

"It's not a phase, docktor!" Heavy slams the door shut and locks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAWLING IN MY CRAWL  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880931124-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading this and have a great day!


	9. "Kiss Me, Docktor"

Engineer, unable to sleep, decides to pull up his phone and look up videos on a very special site.

He looks up "Team Fortress 2" on the search bar and clicks, showing only a few results that have to do with the game. He clicks on the first one, which has a thumbnail of him and Soldier.

He watches the video filled with arousing grunts from Soldier and his own moans and sexual sighs. His pants begins to tighten as the screen displays more sexual acts between everyone else in the base. Before he can click on something else, he hears a grunt, then the sound of a building collapsing.

Engineer turns off his phone and gets out of his room. He walks over to the source of the noise: Heavy's room. He opens it up and sees pieces of the ceiling on the floor with Heavy's limp and pale body under the rumble. A rope around his neck slowly takes away all of his life force and drag him away from this life. 

Engineer, stunned by this sight, can only say one thing.

"MEDIC!!"

He still couldn't believe it.

Heavy hung himself because of him.

Heavy, his comrade, his teammate, his friend, tried to commit suicide because of his feelings for him.

As Medic cuts open Heavy's throat, he begins to wonder what he could have done to prevent this event from escalating to this outcome. He wonders if he could've done something more other than to unintentionally be the cause of his friend's death.

Heavy's heart monitor begins to spike up again. He has defied science again, but it did not feel right. Everything feels off. It was not like the time he revived Sniper or anyone else for that matter. This feels more like a beautiful dream that has been corrupted by sadness and anger, slowly becoming a terrible nightmare he can never escape.

Medic feels a hot tear run down his face. He wipes it away, but more seem to seep out of his eyes. He did not know why, perhaps some sort of allergic reaction. Maybe, he does not know.

"Mgh, docktor," Heavy turns his head, murmuring more words in his sleep.

"H-Heavy," Medic whispers, placing his hand on Heavy's chest.

"Kiss me, docktor.." Heavy moans, moving his limp hand onto Medic's smaller hand.

It is almost like has has lost all control of his actions or has been possessed by some sort of ghost. Everything else before hand feels like a blur to Medic. All he can recall is the feeling of his soft lips against Heavy's chapped ones. He slips his tongue into his mouth, tasting Heavy's saliva. Tastes like sandviches, tacos, and death. Must've been the emo phase.

"Hey guys, the Engineer is Engi-he-" he stops, sees the scene, quickly takes a picture, then walks away, traumatized.

Medic pulls away for a moment to catch his breath before kissing Heavy again. He feels a large pair of hands roam on his back. He begins to grind on top of Heavy, moaning his name through the kiss. He wraps his arms around Heavy's neck, unable to let himself pull away from this magical experience. It feels better than anything Sniper was able to provide him. Those small kisses on his chest feel like nothing compared to this.

Feeling violated, Heavy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, the video Engi watched with him and Soldier was a Helmet Party video. Don't ask how I know this.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880935789-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading this and have a great day!


	10. What Is This Feeling.....?

As Medic continues to make out with an unconscious Heavy, the Russian's eyes open.

Feeling violated by someone he once trusted, he pushes the doctor away. He pants heavily and feels the temperature in his body rising. "What?!" Medic's face turns red from embarrassment and shame. Before he can try to justify his answers, Heavy shouts, "Whyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"Vell," he starts, his eyes looking at the floor, "I zhought zhat maybe-"

Heavy throws Medic away from him, his face red with anger. He gets off of the surgeon table, shoots Medic a hateful glare, and stomps out of the room, his vocal cords dangling from his neck.

Medic feels a panging sensation on his chest, causing him to fall on his knees and watch as his former best friend walks away from him. His heart beats faster, sending a sharp pain from his chest and down his spine. His vision becomes more and more blurry as the seconds go by until drops of water fall down his cheeks.

That feeling on his chest had him worried. What if he's having a heart attack? No, it can't be. If anything, Heavy should be the one having a heart attack, yet he is the one kneeling on the floor with his jaw unhinged, cold sweat trickling down his body.

He remembers how he felt when Sniper left him for Engi, that feeling of abandonment, yet it never full manifested into something like this. The pain is almost unbearable, almost like at any minute, he is going to burst.

Tears fall down on the cold floor before he looks up only to see that Heavy is gone, bringing a new wave of that agonizing feeling.

Is this feeling..... heartbreak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880939143-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading this and have a great day!


	11. Heavy Has Vietnam Flashbacks

Heavy slams the door of his room before jumping on his bed and letting out all of the emotion burdens he can no longer carry, just like how his bed breaks the moment he lands on it.

After minutes of crying, he feels his throat becoming sore from sobbing and his eyes becoming strained from crying. He tries to breathe, only to choke on the oxygen that managed to enter in his tight hole of a throat hole.

He can remember that sensation of someone's soft lips against his own, that feeling of sparks flying everywhere, the feeling of warmth and compassion traveling his entire body. Yet once he opened his eyes to see Medic, he had this feeling of dread and despair. It was his dream to have the doctor kiss him and treat him like a lover, but it hurt to have him do such a thing.

He felt used, played, and, most of all, hurt by Medic actions. All Heavy wants is to spend the rest of his life with Medic, but Medic probably didn't desire the same thing. He probably did it to get Sniper's attention, to make him feel envious, or he could be using Heavy to fill the void that Sniper left in his heart.

He recalls the rumors of how Demoman and Medic used to be together making love every ten seconds, only for Demo and Medic to realize that they have been playing and using each other.

In fact, Heavy can show you the sexy flashback right now.

_*****Flashback***** _

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman"_

_"Aw yeah Medic"_

_"Aw yeah Sniper"_

_"Aw yeah Soldier"_

_"Aw yeah- vait?"_

_"What?_

_*****Gay Flashback That Was Painful To Write Ends***** _

Heavy turns his head to look at the noose that's been hidden under the rubble of cement, wood, bricks, and other shit used for ceilings. He entertains himself with the thought of taking his own life away again. The thought of everyone's shocked expressions, especially Medic's, fuels his desire even more.

Of course, with fucking Medic being able to resurrect the fucking dead, he is unable to make his suicide permanent.

Perhaps he can run away and hide himself from his fellow mercs. If they can't find his dead body hanging on the branch of a tree or his corpse surrounded by a puddle of crimson red liquid, Medic will not be able to revive him again.

He gets up from his broken bed and looks right at the open window. The wind gently blows an orange leaf into his room. It dances around before tiredly landing on the wooden floor. Heavy crushes the leaf with his foot, which lets out a petrifying scream, but the scream is only a soft whisper compared the the crunch the leaf's body let out.

Heavy walks over to the window and stares into the dark void that is the night sky. He stares at the crescent moon, which is shining brightly and illuminating the entire night sky. It glistens and glows, just like Medic's eyes.

"No!" Heavy shouts, trying to rid his mind of the doctor that broke his heart.

He can almost feel Medic's lips brushing against his own as if it had just happened. I mean, it did, but... eh, forget it. His face flashes before him with a look full of sorrow and regret. Heavy clenches his fist as more painful memories run through his mind. His manically laughter, his sinister smile, his psychopathic tendencies, those hilarious conversations, those ravishing eyes, his silk lips rubbing against his, that pained expression on his face when Heavy pushes him away.

Medic places his hand on Heavy's shoulder just as he his fist loosens. Heavy did not want to look back and face the doctor, not after everything his did.

Medic remains silent, opening his mouth to speak only to close it shut afterwards. Heavy inhales deeply, preparing himself emotionally for the possible heartbreak that comes his way.

"Heavy," his voice sounds sore, as if he is out of breath, "Ve need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/880940531-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	12. Reconcile

Heavy finally gives in to the doctor and turns around to face him. He honestly did not expect the expression Medic is wearing. He is so used to seeing him with a smug or confident look on his face. So much so that he wonders if this is all a dream. There is no way that Medic's eyes are bloodshot with tear stains under his eyes, or soft quivering lips that have been bruised from biting them to hard, or a face so red you'd think he had fucking COVID-19. BTW, screw you COVID-19. Fuck you. Suck my nonexistent cock and die in a hole you scum.

Anyways, Medic grabs Heavy's hands and lets out a YouTuber apology video sigh before lifting his head up to gaze into Heavy's eyes. 

"Heavy," he gulps, "I'm.... sorry..." 

Heavy curls his mouth, trying to look as angry as possible. Medic's eyes wander downward as he squeezes Heavy's hands. A small tear falls from the right side of his face. Before Heavy can say anything, Medic speaks up.

"I vas being foolish.... and... I didn't realize until now, but," he looks up at Heavy with more tears trickling down his cheeks, "I'm.... in love.... vith jou." 

Heavy could not take it anymore. No matter how much he pretends to hate him, no matter how many times he tries to get him out of his mind, he cannot change the fact that he is in love with the man in front of him, the man that is crying and begging for him to forgive him, the man that has more pauses in his sentences than DaftPina, his doctor, his comrade, his friend.

He tries to speak, but is unable to. Medic seems to take this as a sign to leave, so he lets go of his hand, and bows his head, "I understand if jou don't-"

Heavy grabs Medic by the shoulders and pulls him close to his face. Medic's face flushes red as he stares at Heavy with pleading, gloomy eyes. Heavy shyly smiles at Medic before murmuring, "Kiss me," under his breath.

Medic smiles like the Joker before leaning toward Heavy, closing his eyes before pressing his lips against his yet again. Heavy kisses back and wraps his arms around Medic's body, ignoring everything and everyone around them, forgetting all the events that led up to this awful and poorly written moment. The only thing on their minds are each other, and everything else didn't matter.

Scout suddenly burst into the room, wearing a panicked expression. His expression turns into disgust when he sees the two mercs kissing each other, not giving a shit about his presence.

"Uhhhhh.... guys?"

Heavy and Medic stop and look at Scout. The two of them pull away from each other, Medic looking flustered while Heavy gives Scout the death glare.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session," Scout says in a snarky tone in attempt to hide the fact that he is forever traumatized, "but we got a bit of a problem."

"What is wrong?" Heavy asks.

Scout stares at Heavy with a dead look in his eye, "Chris Hansen is back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally gonna be more like a terribly written crack fic than a terribly written normal fic.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886764360-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day everyone!


	13. Chris Hansen vs The RED Mercs

Chris Hansen's hand was wrapped around Engineer's neck when Medic and Heavy arrive at the scene. His white eyes glow bright as a black energy circles around his body. He turns his head and stares at Scout, a sinister smirk forming on his face. He drops Engineer and begins to hover toward them.

"What happened?!" Heavy asks the twink.

"I don't know, he just appeared outta nowhere!" Scout shouts. 

Medic looks over Heavy's shoulder and sees Engineer, who is trying to regain his breath. Aside him lies a beaten up Pyro with broken lenses on his gas mask. Demoman and Soldier lay beside each other, knocked out from what appears to be a severe beating. Sniper's face looks like it had been bashed against a wall several times.

"What are we goin' to do?!" Scout asks. Medic says nothing and pulls out his ubersaw. Heavy pulls out Sasha out of nowhere. Scout screams at the two, "That ain't going to work! Did you see what he's done?!"

Of course, before they could come up with a decent plan, Chris Hansen lunges towards Heavy. He points his machine gun at Hansen and begins to shoot him. All the bullets deflect from his body and he punches Heavy on the jaw, knocking him out cold. Medic charges at him with his ubersaw and tries to saw Chris Hansen in half, but he's too fast for him and Medic accidentally falls on the floor and stabs himself in the stomach.

Chris Hansen grabs Scout and pins him to the wall of energy he has created. Scout begins to scream and cry for help. Hansen laughs and watches as the twink struggles to get out of his grasp.

Suddenly, Hansen feels a pair of hands on his waist. His face soon grows pale once he heard one single word from that haunting voice, "Surprise...."

Hansen screams in agony as Spy screams out "Buttsecks!" before thrusting his "knife" into Hansen's ass. Scout also screams at the horrific sight. Spy pulls away and Hansen falls on the floor, except that it was not Hansen but instead it was Shanision, the fusion between Shane Dawson and Onision wearing some of Jeffree Star's make up.

Spy immediately runs toward Scout, who is on the floor and traumatized yet again. Instead of comforting him about his traumatic experience, he snorts and laughs at Scout for not being able to defend himself. 

Everyone gets up and stares at the French man, who is laughing so hard that he is choking on air. 

"How did you get back here?" Engineer asks.

"We thought you went to jail!" Scout shouts.

"I was," Spy says as he pulls out a cigarette, "I managed to get out." He lights the cancer stick with a lighter and places it in his mouth, "Oh, I also brought some milk of you men want some."

Pyro claps happily before dying from brain damage. Medic, who is not dead surprisingly, gets up and pulls out his medigun and proceeds to heal everybody.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**_The End_ **

**(HA JK, YOU THOUGHT?! THE NIGHTMARE HAD ONLY BEGUN!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *chokes and dies*)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit was cringe, NGL.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886764463-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	14. Medic Asks Heavy Out

These past few days for our two main characters have been the most awkward moments of their lives.

Medic has found himself watching Heavy from afar as he gets beaten up by the BLU team instead of being a good Medic and fucking healing him. Heavy has also found it awkward to initiate a conversation with the doctor in their free time with the only thing coming out of his mouth being carbon dioxide.

Of course, everyone noticed how awkward they have been acting around each other and Scout, being fucking Scout, decided to tell everybody about their smexy make out session that scarred him for life.

Of course, everyone has either ignored the revelation or just make small comments about it. However, Soldier, being fucking Soldier, drags the two outside one day during their lunch break and bashes them for their disgusting, horrid, and terrible actions.

"THAT IS UNAMERICAN!" He spat at the two, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE VIRTUE OF MARRIAGE!" 

Medic and Heavy both exchange glances as the patriotic American continues to screech at them like a fucking eagle. With the way he is acting, you'd think the two committed war crimes or treason or something, but nope, all they did was make out in the middle of a room after a conflict. 

Medic, being tired of American spit flying everywhere, finally speaks up, "Stop being homophobic!"

"WHAT?!" Soldier's eyes flare up, "I AM NOT BEING HOMOPHOBIC! I CONSIDER AMERICA MY HOME AND I AM NOT AFRAID OF IT!"

"Zhat's-" Medic is interrupted by Soldier's inhuman screams.

"ANYWAYS, YOU SHOULD NOT BE KISSING EACH OTHER BEFORE MARRIAGE! THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

Medic looks as confused as ever while Heavy glares at Soldier as he recalls him sleeping with his sister, Zhanna, in the TF2 comic: Mann Co No More #3. Of course, this being a gay fan fiction, we will ignore these events and turn this character gay. Don't get me wrong, I love Zhanna and her relationship with Soldier is one of my favorite fictional relationships, but because of legal reasons that includes my contract with Satan, Spade, and my past self, she will only be mentioned only once, maybe twice or thrice if I feel like it.

Anyways, after more ranting from Soldier about how horrible kissing before marriage is, he leaves the two standing in the hallway, confused and puzzled by whatever the heck just happened.

Medic looks over at Heavy and catches him staring at him. A blush appears on Medic's face. Realizing that he has a chance to break the awkward tension, he moves closer to him. "Um.... I vas vondering if...... jou vould like to... go on a date....?"

Soldier teleports back into the scene and begins to yell at the two yet again, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU LADIES ABOUT KISSING AND DATING BEFORE MARR-" Soldier is cut off by Demoman grabbing him by the legs and dragging him to his bedroom. Soldier screams at the thought of Demoman throwing him on the his bed and beating him with big black pillow pet. Speaking of which, do y'all remember pillow pets? Those were the shit back then!

Anyways, after that little scene, Heavy looks at Medic and gives him that same love struck smile he had grew accustomed to seeing. "Sure," he whispers.

Medic smiles back at him and leans in closer to him. Heavy tilts his head and closes his eyes. Before the two can kiss each other, Soldier respawns in between them and they accidentally kiss his cheeks **(not his buttcheeks)**. Soldier screams in agony before exploding into rainbows from the gayness.

Medic sighs, pulls out his medigun, and heals him, but after he glances back and sees Heavy all happy and excited, he grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Soldiers were harmed in the making of this chapter...... Demoman's heart was harmed though...  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/923863252-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you all have a great day!


	15. First Date

Heavy's palms begin to drip with sweat after knocking on Medic's door. He patiently waits for the doctor, hoping he does not get stood up. As he waits, Heavy looks down at his clothing. Aside from the fancy red bow tie on his chest, clothing remains unchanged. None of the mercs have any etiquette when it comes to dating, not even Spy since he usually starts with the surprise buttsecks before taking the person out to dinner.

Just when Heavy thought he got stood up, Medic opens the door, also wearing the same shit he wears except for the black bow tie clipped on his red tie. Despite the not so drastic change, Heavy thought the way Medic dressed is fucking hot. By the way, I am high on Nesquik powder and I accidentally saw R34 of all the mercs fucking. Yes, I am scared and yes, I want to die.

"Jou look handzome," Medic says with a small smile.

"Thank you," Heavy responds. "You look nice." 

"Danke," he smiles, "so, vhere are ve going?"

Heavy says nothing and instead pulls out a strange card from his pocket. Medic, puzzled, looks over at him with a questioning stare. His eyes land on the colorful metallic card. There is nothing peculiar about it, aside from the black crystal in the middle of it. Heavy tosses the card on the floor and clears his throat. 

"This is where worlds collide."

Upon saying those words, a crimson red portal appears above the card. Though it is hard to see with the red tint, Medic could see a large building full of different types of people, at least, if some of them could be considered people. Medic could not tell whether it's from the blurriness from the portal or if there were actual aliens and animals in there.

Heavy gently grabs a hold of Medic's hand and they both walk into a portal. Medic can finally see the bar at its full glory. Its design was simple, with wooden walls surrounding everyone. It was the length of the place that fascinated him. It seemingly goes on forever as there is no clear entrance or exit. The only things he can make out are a large stage full of intoxicated people singing, a dancefloor with all sorts of people, some of them who are probably not human, tables with young couples talking and eating, and a nearly empty bar counter with only returning consumers and bar tenders checking up on them once in a while.

Heavy hastily looks around the table, but then decides to lead Medic towards the bar counter. Medic did not seem to mind though, as the tables look like they have not been cleaned in a while. While they walk over to the counter, Medic's eyes explore his surroundings, mainly focusing on the colorful cast of characters around him.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," an Italian plumber shouts happily as he mugs a poor red pirate penguin from all of his hard earned coins.

"I miss Black Knight," a ghost in ragged and tattered clothing cries before taking a swig out of a strange greenish blue liquid from a jar.

"Join us," A large gorilla's voice echoes through the bar, his body radiating so much light that it is almost blinding. The only thing he can see is the spiritual figure extending his hand to a young man wearing a red and purple jumpsuit.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, you're too late!" 

"I am going to say the n word!"

"Zoinks, you can't say the n word Squidward!"

Medic and Heavy sit on the on one of the stools in front of the bar counter. From the corner of his eye, Medic can see Soldier glaring at him. Beside him was Demoman, who is talking to a large green creature with a Scottish accent. They seem pretty close.

"May I have some eggcreams?" A dark, intimidating figure says in a Nicholas Cage sounding voice.

"Sure thing," an old green alien says before handing him a cup of those delicious creams.

Medic continues to look around him, shocked by how many people types of people are here. Heavy does not seem to phased by this and neither do Soldier and Demoman.

Just before he can ask Heavy any questions about the place, a strange woman wearing cat ears and a mask appears in front of them, holding a notepad and a pen. 

"Hey there, welcome to the collision bar where worlds collide," my gay ass OC, Spade, says to the two, "What can I get y'all today?"

"One sandvich please," Heavy says.

"I'll have a hamburger," Medic says, confused on why the girl did not give them a fucking menu. He looks up and sees a menu with words so tiny that they look like dots in the eyes of someone who is not using ten microscopes.

"Okay. Have some wine and get drunk so you can have spicy make out scene," Spade throws wine at them, screams yeet unironically, and teleports away.

Medic turns his head and sees Soldier glaring daggers at him. He mouths something to the German. Either its something racist or it has to do with making out. Whatever the case may be, it still did not stop a drunk Demoman from glomping him. He shouts and tries to push him away, but fails as his Scottish friends starts to leave a trail of kisses all over his body. It appears that his green ogre friend left him.

Heavy takes a sip of wine, but surprised when his tongue detects the familiar taste of vodka. Medic drinks a bit of wine before him and Heavy both make eye contact. Heavy gazes into Medic's eyes a bit before smiling at the doctor. Medic returns the gesture, opening his mouth to say something, but stopping suddenly.

It is a strange phenomenon. You can know somebody for years and be close friends with them, yet once you start having a romantic connection with them, things suddenly get awkward. Perhaps it's because it feels like something new, that no matter how much you know them, you'll feel as if you are going to embarrass yourself in front of them. I don't know though, I'm not a fucking philosopher, I am just a seventeen year old writing who used to write Fortnite fan fiction. The only reason why I started writing this shit was because I was bored, some of my friends like the ship, and, I hate to admit this, I think it's kinda cute. I'll shut up now, let's get back to our normal scheduling.

Medic is the first to break the awkward silence. "So, jou like jazz?" He asks as Barry Bee Benson gets shot in the background.

"Yes," Heavy says, though he is more of a heavy metal fan, possibly because of his emo phase.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets plays through the speaker. Jazzy music begins to play all across the bar. Some blond kid with fiery hair gets angry and walks off, cussing out the DJ who decided to play this. 

"Wunderbal, I was hoping zhey vould play jazz."

Heavy could not help but laugh at Medic's excitement. Medic's cheeks (not buttcheeks) go from a pale to slightly pink coloration upon hearing his laugh.

Spade, in all her horrific glory, teleports back to the counter. She places their food down, salutes them, then teleports behind them without their knowledge. She slips her grimy hands into their pockets and takes their wallets. She giggles before Professor Membrane does the world a favor by stabbing her with a kitchen knife he found laying next to some bleached kid. She screams in agony as he pulls the knife away from her body. She falls limp on the floor, dies, and nobody noticed. Goodbye Spade.

Heavy and Medic, who have not noticed that their wallets have been taken, eat their food in peace as the song continues to play in the background.

_I kept walking on the wild side._

Medic, not knowing what else to do, hovers his hand over the wooden counter before landing it on Heavy's hand.

_I don't wanna fall asleep throughout my life  
_

Heavy glances up at Medic and smiles, a blush forming on his face. The two of them laugh softly before slowly leaning in toward each other.

_Sometimes in a buffalo style_

Soldier, for fear that the two would eat each other out rather than their food, throws a cross at them. The two of them lean away from each other in order to dodge the cross. They glare at Soldier, who is wagging his finger while sternly saying no. Things end badly for Soldier though as Demoman, who watched the entire scene unfold, glomps him yet again and continues to kiss Soldier's body, including his cheeks (yes, his buttcheeks).

_Sometimes like a rock'n'roll mind_

Medic's lips curl, forming a frown. He angerly points the middle finger at Soldier's direction, shouting no in his native language.

_Climax 夢に all in  
_

In a twist of events, Spade turns out to be alive and well. She pulls out her katana and lunges towards Professor Membrane, who has his hands on Medic's, Heavy's, and her wallet. He uses one of his robotic arms to deflect the move. Their eyes lock onto each others' before they start having what the weebs like to call "an epic anime battle." Demoman begins to cheer and watches the fight as Soldier struggles to get out of his grasp.

_オッズ見えない blur  
_

A green haired, wide eyed anime school boy walks into the bar with a skeleton wearing a hoodie. The two see the fight happening within the bar and begin to chant the word "fight" over and over again.

_もうそびえ立つ blowing  
_

Heavy looks over and sees the Onceler and Warden making out.

_一寸先はさ_

Medic jumps off of the chair and takes a couple of steps back. Heavy faces the doctor, wearing a puzzled expression on his face. Medic grabs Heavy's hands and pulls him off of his seat. Heavy loses his balance for a second, but managed to regain it before he turns his lover into a pancake.

_It is a wonder for my life_

A blue midst surrounds them before they are teleported onto a large dance floor filled with alternating rainbow colored lights. Everyone within the crowd surrounding the area begin to place all their attention on the couple in the middle of this strange place.

_Please could you kiss my name?_

I am kidding, nobody in the crowd decided to pay any attention to them, as they are either talking to their friends, intoxicated to the point of death (unless their name is Tavish), or simply do not care. The only people who even bothered to pay attention to them are Funny Man and Jeff The Killer, but they seemed more interested in Heavy's ass if anything.

_When the music's over_

It did not matter whether the entire world is paying attention to them or not. The only thing that mattered to them was that they are together. The two of them held onto each other's hands and gaze into each others' eyes, smiling lovingly at one another.

_Turn off light_

Garnet is the third to notice them in the middle of the dancefloor. In her excitement, she begins to clap and cheer, hoping that she will be able to witness a brand new fusion between two lovers.

_It was such a sweet time_

Heavy pulls one of his hands away from Medic's to fix his bow tie. He places his free arm on the doctor's shoulder. His eyes look down at the floor as his face heats up from embarrassment. Medic reaches his hand out to touch Heavy's cheek and gives him a reassuring and loving grin. That gave Heavy to courage to speak up and give the doctor a request, one that he has wanted to ask to his significant other when the music began to play.

"Will you dance with Heavy?"

_Could you pray for me, my friend?_

Soldier pulls out his rocket launcher and aims at the two. Heavy's eyes meet up with Soldier's, which are filled with vexation. His eyes widen as the American places his finger on the trigger. Before another beautiful moment can be ruined by the power of crack fic and the rule of dancing before marriage, Demoman tackles him onto the floor and pins him down. He looks up at Heavy a give him a thumbs up before holding the American down as he begins to resist the Scottish man's affection.

_It's starting overtime_

Heavy grins at the sight. He then feels a pair of lips brush against his ears. Medic whispers the word "Ja" in his ear, which is German for yes and not Spanish for hahaha. Mutahar, who sees the two below the special effects balcony, decides to set the mood for the scene by turning on the strip club lights he is famous for.

_Taking over the night_

The lights flash red. Heavy starts off by twirling Medic. The crowd slowly begins to eye on the couple and giving them their attention.

_Taking over blue time_

The lights flash orange. Heavy places one of his arms behind Medic's back and dips him. The two of them grin at each other as a couple of the girls in the crowd, including Tracer, squeal with joy.

_If you hear that screaming shout in your mind_

The lights flash yellow. Heavy pulls Medic back up and the two, not knowing any other dance moves, just move around with the rhythm. Jonsey, who is in front of the crowd, gets so hyped up and excited for the two that he begins to default dance to express his growing joy.

_Taking over shine_

The lights flash green. Medic gives Heavy a small peck on the cheek as they continue to dance. Heavy pulls Medic close to his body and the two spin around. Lloyd Garmadon, who is drunk, shouts, "Holy shit they are going to do Spinjitzu!"

_Taking over shooting star_

The lights flash blue. Heavy gracefully tosses Medic into the air. Michelangelo watches them and smiles from the distance. Medic laughs, but this laugh is different and feels slightly off, at least to the people who personally knew Medic. His laughs have always been menacing or sinister, to the point where they would strike fear in the bravest of souls. This laugh did not sound psychotic or evil, it sounds...... happy. He genuinely seems to be enjoying this moment with Heavy, this moment that did not revolve around violence or chaos. A moment of pure bliss. He looks down at Heavy and gives him a wide, love-struck smile. Heavy's pounding heart skips a beat at the sight of this. 

_All I was talking about was music_

The lights flash purple. Medic falls down from the sky, still laughing as he has full confidence that Heavy is going to catch him. Sure enough, he did as the Russian man opens his arms to catch his lover falling from the sky. Medic locks his arms around Heavy, laughing to the point were he was having a hard time catching his breath. Heavy begins to laugh along side him.

_And that's called Jazz!_

The lights fade out and their laughter subside. The two of them stare at each other in awe as the crowd watches in anticipation. Heavy and Medic exchange smiles as Medic's face drew closer to Heavy's. The two of them close the distance between their lips and the crowd roars and cheers for the two.

Unbeknownst to everyone within the crowd, many dark figures within the shadows of the bar begin to emerge, their red eye scanning the room in search for their targets. They only have one goal, a goal that has been programmed within them from the moment of their inception: to kill everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886764795-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!! ^-^


	16. The Bots Fricking Attack

A crash and screech can be heard from the dancefloor. The music, the laughing, and talking continues anyways, everyone oblivious by the black menaces marching towards the carefree crowd. One of the figures silently scans the area, like a hawk hovering in the sky in search for its prey. Its red eye lands on a hyperactive young boy wearing a green jumpsuit with a purple mask and cape.

All of its focus is on that child. He raises his gun and aims at the boy's chest. Because of his erratic movements, it would be nearly impossible to shoot him down. Fortunately for the android, the boy stops jumping around and instead turns around to talk to the red headed boy beside him. Perfect.

The cold, unfeeling, robot pulls the trigger. A yellow laser blasts out and runs into the crowd. It hits the boys back right as he grabbed the red head's hand. The boy squeals like a mouse and falls over his friend, coughing and struggling to breathe. The people in the crowd watch in horror as the boy begins to disintegrate into nothingness. His friend grabs him, desperately trying to save him from his inevitable fate.

All that's left in the red head's arms was a purple mask and a DMCA.

The horde of people finally turn around and see the bots standing in front of them, loading their weapons, scanning the area, and targeting their victims.

No longer oblivious to the threat among them, the people remain frozen, unable to move due to fear and dread. A couple of people pull out their cards and drop them on the floor. Just before they can say the five magic words, the bots point their guns at them and begin to blast at them. The people scatter away from one another as the chaos starts to spread across the bar.

A bot aims at Medic before shooting a yellow laser from the muzzle of its gun. Heavy grabs Medic's hand and pulls him away from the laser, which ends up landing on an unsuspecting pedestrian. He lets out an agonizing cry as the two try to run away from the discord.

Medic looks around him and sees the people around him, who were once blissful and carefree, cowering in the rumble, begging for their lives, and being slaughtered like animals. Garnet saves a young girl from getting blasted, but the bots mercilessly steal her life and chase after the girl. Funny Man shoots from his glock at some of the bots, only to have some creature shove him towards his demise. Spade manages to block an incoming laser using a black forcefield, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before she runs out of energy.

Collision Bar, a place where worlds collided, is in ruins.

Heavy and Medic both crouch down and duck their heads as they slide under a large table, hoping that the bots do not notice them. It seems like they haven't, as one of them walks beside the table without acknowledging their existence. Heavy places his arm on Medic and pulls him closer to him, not wanting to imagine the possibility of the bots finding them.

"Hey there maggots," a raspy voice whispers behind them.

Heavy turns his head and sees Soldier with a couple of scrapes, smiling despite death being so close to taking them away into his plane of existence. Demoman, who is beside his dear friend, appears to be in denial of their current situation. His eyes dart around, examining and taking in his surroundings, regretting his choices of getting drunk. However, once he sees the solemn expressions on Heavy and Medic's faces, he instantly knew that this was not a drunken hallucination. 

"Vell.... now vhat?" Medic whispers, scooting closer to Heavy.

Perhaps it's because he is slightly tipsy, or maybe it was because he did not want to die a coward. Whatever the case maybe, we can all agree that it was stupid that Soldier shouted on the top of his lungs, "We will fight those fucking robots!"

As if fate wants to punish him for his recklessness, or natural selection decided to take its course, a robot flips over the table and greets the mercs with a deep metallic growl. Soldier and the robot both pull out their weapons, Soldier aiming his at the bot and the bot aiming at Demoman. Before either of them can shoot, the heroic Tracer jumps in and shoots the robot down. She looks at the four gays and gives them a reassuring smile before getting hit with a yellow blast and becoming one with the air.

Having enough of hiding and watching everyone else die, Heavy pulls out his minigun out of nowhere and aims it at the robots. He begins to shoot them down as Medic follows behind him, charging his medigun up while healing his lover.

Jonsey rocket rides his way towards a couple of robots before jumping out of the fiery blast that soon followed. He uses one of the orbs a young miner gave him to teleport into a safe place.

Sol peers out of the counter and shoots some robots down with a shotgun. Grillby uses his body to ignite a bottle of alcohol and tosses it over to a couple of robots attacking the red headed wizard.

In the midst of the battle is a skinny teenager surrounded by a powerful blue aura. The blast from the laser may have been quick, but the mere movement of this man sent shockwaves to the machines around him. Another figure, a strange sea creature with six flexible tentacles, extends his arms to smack the robots. One of the bot managed to get near him. The creature retaliates by screaming out a word so obscene and horrible that it causes the robot to combust into flames.

The creature glances over at the all powerful being and watches as he decimates the robots around with just by walking around. Furious and confused, he shouts at the man.

"Use the rest of your power!"

Despite the confidence in his own abilities, the man looks at the creature with doubt in his eyes, "I can't, Squid! If I do, then everyone in this bar will die! We would need to get everybody outta here, dude!"

The man's eyes land on a dog struggling to get to safety. Many beams of yellow light follow him, racing to be the one to destroy this poor innocent creature. The lights consume him, but have been overpowered by a red aura surrounding the dog's body. More lights hit the dog, but they have no effect on him at all. The man runs over to his dog, blowing all the bots away. He holds his dog close to him, whispering something in his ear, before a blue light consumes his body, taking him back to his home.

"Docktor! Why did you do that?!" Heavy asks, struggling to keep the robots away from him.

Medic uses the rest of his ubercharge to power up Heavy, making the both of them invincible for only a couple of seconds. 

"I couldn't let zhat dog die!"

The man runs towards the two mercs, blowing the bots away, but also holding them down with his power. He looks over at them and smiles, "Thanks dudes. Want me to take you guys home?"

Medic glances over at Heavy, who merely shakes his head in response. "We have to find Soldier and Demoman."

"I get it," the man says, "well, go find your friends and I'll teleport you guys outta here!" The man blasts a near by bot with a blue light, "I'll take you guys back home!"

And so, Heavy and Medic rush into the crowd, Medic laughing like a madman as Heavy shoots out bullets from his gun. A couple of bots try to shoot them down, but Medic manages to ubercharge Heavy and himself before the lasers could even hit them. 

Medic's eyes frantically search for Demoman and Soldier in the restless crowd. All he was able to find were people either being shot down, DMCAs and articles of clothing or weaponry, and people struggling to fight off the bots. 

His eyes soon land on two familiar silhouettes, shooting and blasting explosives at the machines, screaming and shouting on the top of their lungs. Medic shouts and Heavy and points at their direction. Heavy nods and begins to charge towards them, only for a wall of robots to stop them.

Beyond the wall of sentient metal was Demoman and Soldier fighting side by side. Black debris coats their clothing along with the blood that has dripped from their flesh and onto their clothes. Pieces of metal and wires are scattered around the floor, occasionally flying away from the shockwaves of the explosions.

Demoman glances over at Soldier and admires the way he flies up into the sky and blasts the robots to oblivion with his rocket launcher. It reminds him of how he truly feels about his friend, a feeling that he has never felt for anyone else other than him.

A feeling he can only describe in a shitty flashback.

_******Flashback begins****** _

_Demoman continues to make out with Soldier before Peter Griffin smacks them and tells them to get a room. Of course, the drunk Demoman ignores him and continues to drunkingly make out with him._

_"Demoman, stop!" Soldier shouts before pushing him away._

_"Whayyy nawt?"_

_"That's gay and I am not gay!"_

_"Thaaaan stahp cawckblawking Hoovy and Meedick," he slurrs, drunkingly kissing Soldier's cheek (not his buttcheek, this time)._

_"Okay," Soldier says, trying to push Demoman away._

_"Sorreh, I'mmmm druank," Demoman's head falls on the counter and he fricking dies._

_No he doesn't, he is fine._

_"Demoman, why do you keep kissing me?"_

_"I liek ya, Soldiah, I liek ya moar than mai liver," he slurrs before kissing his neck._

_"Go home, you're drunk."_

_"Where's Shrek?"_

_"He left to take some deformed hedgehog home."_

_"Soldiah, marry me and becum mai bludy waifu."_

_"Not now Demoman."_

_"Okeh." He pukes all over Soldier._

_*****Shitty Gay Flashback That I Was Too Lazy And Busy With School Work To Rewrite Ends***** _

A sudden blast interrupts his thoughts. Demoman turns his head to see a yellow laser heading toward Soldier. He reacts immediately by reaching his arms out towards his friend and latching on to the sleeves of his coat. He quickly pulls him away from the blast and closer to him. Soldier's head falls on Demoman's chest and he instinctively wraps his arms around his body, not wanting to drop himself on the floor.

Soldier quickly regains his balance and stands up straight. He smiles at Demoman and nods in gratitude. Demoman returns the gesture only for a loud cry to escape his lips.

Soldier's body tenses up as Demoman collapses into his dear friend's arms, gasping and panting, struggling to regain his breath. His grip on his friend tightens as he feels his body become lighter, as the world around him becomes darker.

"Soldiah," he croaks out before looking up at his friend, a tear slipping through his eye, "I don't want to go." He buries himself into Soldier, who desperately holds on to him, hopeless and alone.

Heavy and Medic finally manage to break their way through the horde of robots. Medic's eyes land on the two and panic surges through his body.

He rushes over to them as memories of Demoman and the bodies of the innocent flash through his mind. He prepares his medigun and hopes that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to heal Demoman back to health.

By the time he go there, it was already too late.

All that remained in Soldier's arms was an eyepatch and a DMCA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Demomans were harmed in the making of this chapter..... Soldier's heart was harmed though...  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886764904-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan


	17. Soldier Has Fricking Vietnam Flashbacks

They never would have thought that a day full of laughter and dancing would end up being filled with violence and tragedy. They never would have thought that one of their closest friend would perish within the chaos. They never thought that they would be hiding under the table like cowards again, trying to let his death sink in. They never thought that this would have happened.

Heavy recalls all the moments he has shared with his teammate. From his drunken ramblings to how he comforted him when he felt alone. His heart ached slightly knowing that he was not there to save him or at least comfort him in his final moments.

Medic remembers those awkward times when the two tried to date one another. Though he may not feel any romantic connection to him now, or even before, he feels guilty for letting him perish the way he did. He felt like his demise was his fault.

But all that pain cannot compare to Soldier's.

For the first time, the American was not shouting on the top of his lungs or taunting his fallen enemies. Instead, he quietly strokes the eye patch his friend left behind with his finger. He sobs softly, hoping that he could just wake up from this terrible reality. All he could do now is stare off into space, letting his memories take him away from the world.

_*****Flashback begins in 10 seconds***** _

_Nobody would ever have thought they would become good friends._

_Two mercenaries who kill one another on a daily basis? Surely a friendship like that would have ended a long time ago._

_Despite all the odds though, they managed to make it work._

_It all started on a beautiful summer day. The sun shines brightly over the pedestrians walking around the hot concrete. The wind gentle blows away the leaves lazily laying on the floor. Birds hastily fly away upon hearing the sounds of children screaming and cheering as they run around in circles._

_There was a weapon expo, and it grabbed the attention of a couple people, including two dangerous mercenaries._

_One of the mercenaries, a BLU Soldier, explores the expo. It's a slow day, so not many people showed up, and his presence caught the attention of one of the RED mercenaries._

_Demoman's eye focus only on Soldier. His first instinct was to ignore him, yet he was quite curious about him. He has seen him in battle many times and knows just how dangerous he can be, but he wonders what he's like outside of their job._

_Feeling like he is being watched, Soldier turns around and makes eye contact with his enemy. Their bodies become rigid as they stare at one another. The two did not know whether or not one is going to attack the other or simply just walk away like nothing happened._

_"Soldiah, right?" Demoman asks, breaking the awkward tension._

_"Yes?" He responds, inching closer to Demoman._

_He flinches, "Yer, not going to hurt me, are ye?"_

_Soldier stops moving. "No."_

_Demoman raises an eye brow._

_"I just want to know.... how are you doing?" He smiles._

_Even though Demoman is puzzled, he still answers him anyways. "Good."_

_"That is great. What are you doing here?"_

_Demoman begins to relax a little. "I'm just lookin around," he shrugs._

_"Me too," S_ _oldier slips his hands in his pockets._

_Demoman moves closer to Soldier, the BLU merc not backing away or even flinching at him. He could not believe that he was actually having a proper conversation with one of his enemies, it almost felt unreal. He thought this confrontation would end in a fistfight or hell, maybe ending with them blowing up not only themselves, but everyone else in the building._

_But no, it was just a normal and casual conversation, though it is a bit awkward._

_"Do you want to look around this expo together?" Soldier asks._

_He finally lets his guard down and grins at the man in front of him, "Sure."_

_*****Time-skip to an epic anime scene***** _

_Soldier slams Demoman against the wall, pressing his forearm against his former friend's neck. His blood continues to boil as those words echo through his head._

_"He's just a civilian."_

_Demoman could barely catch his breath. He kicks Soldier away from him and lands on the hard, chilly concrete floor. He rapidly gasps for air, recalling something he has done prior to the inevitable fight between the two._

_"How dare you call me a civilian!" Soldier spat. "I thought I could trust you!" He points his rocket launcher at his former friend, gently caressing the trigger_

_"Why did ye agree to fight!?" Demoman shouts, "I thought we were friends!" His hand search the ground for a certain item, and it appears that Soldier is to overwhelmed with rage to either notice of care that he may have a trick up his sleeve._

_"Shut the fuck up you Scottish cyclops," Soldier's finger lightly presses against the trigger, "I will kill you!"_

_Demoman pulls a dark grey box close to him, one with a shiny red button right in the center of it. He began to regret everything. The expo, the conversation, the drunken nights, the friendship, everything._

_From the moment his eye met up with Soldier's on this cold, bleak night, he knew that he would be unable to overpower him. So, he did the next best thing: lace the building they're in with explosives._

_It seems that Soldier finally realized what Demoman was doing. His grip loosens on his rocket launcher as he stares at his friend, terrified by the thought of the two of them being caught in a fiery blast of death._

_Just before his rocket launcher could even hit the floor, Demoman shouts in a pained voice, "Not if I kill you first!" Before pressing the button that separated them from realm of death._

_The building around them begins to crash down down as a wave of heat hits their bodies. A bright orange light consumes them. The sounds of the explosion's roars and the foundation cracking screams in their ears. T_ _he stone above them plummets towards the floor, hitting the two men and their surroundings._

_And then there was darkness._

_*****Fast forward***** _

_Soldier is the first to get himself out of the rubble._

_His adrenaline high prevents him from noticing all the scrapes and burns that have suddenly appeared all over his body. The only thing he noticed was the amount of dust he coughed out upon breathing the intoxicating air._

_Everything that lead to him being at this location was nothing but a blur. The only thing he could recall was a face, a smile of somebody so familiar yet so strange to him. The familiar laugh, one that was so contagious that a smile broke out on his lips. The familiar sound of his voice._

_His voice._

_Wait._

_Is that him?_

_He could not recall that much about what happened, as his mind kept wandering into the darkness the more he dug through the rubble in search for somebody. He feels something warm under all the rubble, something that gave him hope._

_He continues to hurl the stones away from him until he fully uncovered Demoman's body. He falls over him, before trying to get back up and drag him away from the pile of broken stones. He couldn't though, as he plunges down on the floor._

_Soldier's breathing begins to lessen as he runs one of his hands over to Demoman's chest, expecting the worse. The feeling of something hitting against his chest caused a wave of relief to wash over his body. He feels something wet drop down his face. Rain perhaps. He could not tell._

_As his mind begins to go black again, he opens his mouth to apologize. He did not know why, he just felt like he had to before a strange force drags him away from consciousness._

_*****Hours later***** _

_"Soldiah!" A familiar voice echos through his head as his eyes flutter open. He feels a hand wander from his chest to his face, a finger gently rubbing something away from his eye. "Are ye alright, lad?"_

_"D-Demoman?" He mummers, still trying to fight against the force holding him back._

_"Soldiah!" He pulls his friend closer to him, "I'm so sorreh!"_

_At first, he was confused, wondering what would have caused such a reaction from him. Then, he remembers his voice coming out of that machine, the words that shot him in the heart and caused him to resent him. Then, he remembers the fight, the fight that nearly caused them their lives, a fight that has left them in a pile of debris and a puddle of sweat and blood. Finally, he remembers finding his body within the rubble. The memory was a blur, but he remembers feeling Demoman's heartbeat before blacking out once more._

_And now he's here, in Demoman's arms, with an unbearable pain all over his body._

_He cries out, feeling the dirt rubbing against his exposed flesh._

_"It hurts, doesn't it?"  
_

_"Yeah," he groans, "Are you okay?"  
_

_"Sorta," he tries to laugh the pain away only to hiss from said pain._

_"Demoman, I don't know if you heard me, but I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine lad," he says before coughing out some dust._

_Soldier feels a liquid drip on his hand. He looks at down sees a large gash on Demoman's side. He either did not notice or is hiding the pain under that bloodshot eye. It didn't matter, all that mattered is that his friend was hurt because of his actions. If he had just stopped to think for once, maybe, just maybe none of this would've happened._

_Soldier places his hand over the gash to apply pressure over the wound. Demoman places his hand over Soldier's, biting his lip and wincing from the pain traveling through his body. He could hear Soldier mumble all of his regrets and apologizes. Soldier tries his best not to make eye contact with him, but would often glance up and gaze into Demoman's eye. Demo also remains silent due to the awkward tension and the pain surrounding his body._

_Once the bleeding slows down, Soldier pulls his hand away from the gash. Less blood drips from his side. Demoman gives Soldier a thumbs up. Soldier grins in return, wiping the red liquid on his pants. His grin changes to a much more solemn expression as he sees all the damage and harm he inflicted on him._

_He could've killed him._

_He gazes into Demoman's eyes with the same serious expression, he grabs his hand and holds it close to his chest._ _"Demoman."_

_Demoman squeezes Soldier's hand, "Yeah?"_

_"I promise I won't let you get hurt like this again. Even if we are at war.... I won't let you go through that pain ever again."_

_It takes a couple of seconds for Demoman to process those words, but once he did, a grin breaks out from his lips. "I'll make sure the same doesn't happen to ye again, lad."_

_With that, the two men help one another to get off of the floor. Because of their injured state, the two of them have to support each other in order to walk out of the building. As they stumbled and struggled to get out of the wreckage, the two of them start making jokes about the traumatic event and laugh about it without a care in the world. The sight of their friend smiling and laughing brought happiness to them._

_Despite all the odds, their friendship has been mended._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I was Soldier, my first instinct would be to take off my pants and whip out my massive cock. I would then shove it inside of Demoman's gash and fuck it until I cum." - KitKatKitten (2020)  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886765067-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	18. Shaggy's Fricking Origin Story (FT. Fricking Sniper and Peter B Fricking Parker)

Things quickly become worse as the bots have decimated most of Collision Bar. Tables are flipped over, chairs have been tossed around, bottles of whisky have been shattered, patches of blood was stained on the wall, and DMCA are scattered everywhere.

Seeing the horrific disaster, Heavy realizes that they may not get out alive. He looks over at Soldier, who is still staring at Demoman's eye patch, still unable to fully process his best friend's death. Heavy and Medic both look at each other, and Heavy can see how hopeless Medic's expression is. With footsteps coming there way, all the two can do is embrace each other as the bot grabs it's gun and aims at Heavy's head.

Suddenly, the bot gets hit by a a glass jar filled with a strange liquid. The glass shatters, releasing a foul yellow liquid that falls on the bot. Its body begins to jolt, red sparks flying all over it. Smoke emits from its body before exploding, dying a horrible and humiliating death.

An Australian looks under the table and sees three men cowering under the table, relying on its protection. He smiles, relieved that they are alright, before extending his hand toward Medic. "Need some help?" He asks.

"Sniper!" The three shout in unison.

"Zoinks!" The all powerful man shouts as he disintegrates a robot nearby, "What'cha doing there, pal?"

"I thought I'd come here for some coffee, but then I saw these bots attacking everyone!" Sniper grins at the man, "It's good seeing you again, Shaggy."

"You know him?!" The squid creature asks, slipping his tentacles away from the pile of metal he destroyed.

"Yeah dude, Sniper, Peter B. Parker, and I go way back. We used to get drinks here every Friday and Sniper taught me how to snipe!"

"Yeah, the man is a pretty good sniper," Sniper adds.

Shaggy smiles, reminiscing about the past, a past that shaped him into the man he is.

_*****Cue Flashback***** _

_Before he was feared by many, Shaggy was nothing but the punchline of a joke. All everyone knows him for was his undying hunger, his scrawny physique, his strange voice, and his cowardly nature._

_Everyone has always seen him as weak, unless, and a waste of space, and they never even tried to mask their opinions of him. Often times they would make comments behind the teen's back or just outright say it in their face with no fear of retaliation. Some people just gave him dirty looks from afar, others join the howling laughter that followed after a snarky comment._

_Unbeknownst to everybody who looked down upon him, a burning ember flickers within him, an ember that will grow with the right people leading him, the only people that may able to bring his true potential out into the world._

_And those people were Sniper and Peter B. Parker._

_It was another day at the collision bar. Shaggy's damp hair dripped cold water on the wooden counter. His body shivers from the coldness of his damp clothing and the chilly wind flowing through the bar._

_A young boy laughs at him, picking up his bucket of water balloons before walking away from him. A couple of people couldn't help but chuckle at the teen's misfortune. Shaggy slouches down and covers his head with his arms, hoping that the torment could stop for once._

_"Look!" A lady shouts, point a a pair of guys walking into the bar._

_Everyone looks there way, thinking Michael Jackson finally fulfilled his promise to sing at the bar, but when they saw some random Australian and some hobo looking guy, they sigh in disappointment before putting all of their attention to their gossip instead of the two men._

_Though they aren't Michael Jackson, a couple of people look at them in awe and admiration, a couple of ladies even fluttering their eyes at them, desperately hoping that they would notice their confusing signals._

_One of the men, the hobo looking guy, looks over and sees the teen slumped over and all alone. At first, he felt a bit of pity for the kid, but something seemed slightly off about him. Nothing bad, but something.... strange, almost dangerous. His senses tell him that this kid special._

_He taps his friend's shoulder to gain his attention. Once he did, he points over at the kid. The Australian seemed to understand the thoughts going through his friend's mind. Though he did not understand the power within the teen, he knew that he needed somebody to guide him._

_Meanwhile, Shaggy eats a couple of scooby snacks, feeling everyone eyeing on him, taunting him with their silent thoughts. His eyes land on the cold wooden table with countless of horrible messages and slurs craved into them for eternity._

_He feels a presence besides him, but did not dare to look up to see whom it may be. However, he could smell the strong sent of gun powder of the figure next to him, with a hint of what Shaggy thinks is urine. Any man would have gagged from the putrid smell, but he has a dog and they tend to smell really terrible._

_"You okay, mate?" The man says._

_"Yeah dude," Shaggy lies, "I'm fine."_

_"Really?" Another voice by his left says, "You don't seem like it."_

_Shaggy finally looks up and turns his head to his right and to his left to see the men next to him and his jaw drops._

_The amazing Spiderman and Sniper are sitting right next to him. Not only that, but they aren't making rude comments about him. Instead, they are making sure he's okay, and it actually sounds genuine._

_"Wh-what are you two, like, doing here?" He asks, still shivering from the cold._

_"Taking a break from crime fighting," Spiderman says, pulling out a coat from thin air and handing it over to the teen._

_"I'm just here to get a coffee."_

_Shaggy hesitantly takes the coat before thanking Spiderman and wrapping it around his body._

_"No problem kid," he says, winking at him, "is the coffee here really that good?"_

_Sniper, who has just been handed his coffee by the friendly bartender, Sol, takes a sip from it and nods._

_Spiderman looks back at the kid, "Listen, I know this seems weird, by my spidey senses are telling me something about you, kid. You're..... special...."_

_"I think you might be wrong," Shaggy says, "I didn't get bit by a spider."_

_Spiderman laughs, a genuine laugh, not one of those laughs Shaggy hears from the people in the bar. "I don't think it was from a spider, but there is something special about you."_

_Spiderman looks at the counter, "I know what it's like to be alone in this world with everyone around me hating me. Even to this day people still hate me. And I do know what it is like to be alone with something burning inside of you," he looks at Shaggy and smiles behind his mask, "that is why I am asking you if you would like to train with me and Sniper."_

_"Wait," Shaggy stares at him with disbelief, "really?"_

_"I can tell you this: Spiderman never plays with other people's feelings."_

_"What do you say, kid?" He asks, extending his hand over to him._

_Shaggy stares at it for a second, unable to fully process everything that man has said to him. He didn't know what he meant by him being special, but all he knew was that he could trust and believe the man beside him, the man who genuinely cares about him._

_He takes his hand and holds it firmly, looking at him directly in the eyes with a shy, yet determined smile across his face, "I will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this (or reminding you that this exists), I was taking a break from fanfic because I was busy editing. I have no excuses though because this was already prewritten.  
> Original Chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886765254-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	19. The Bots Learn How To Fricking Stream Snipe

"Wow," Squidward sniffles, flicking a tear away from his cheek, "that was beautiful."

Heavy's bloodshot eyes continue to drop tears down his face as he stares at Shaggy with admiration. Medic desperately tries to hold back his emotions only for a couple of tears escape through his eyes. Soldier has stopped crying for he has lost all the fluids of his body, but is wailing even louder from the bittersweet story Shaggy has told them.

"Anyways," Sniper says, rubbing his eyes with his fist, "we... better get going.."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I will need your guys' help." Shaggy's eyes illuminate along with his body. "We need to get as many people out of here as possible. I know I can just destroy everyone and everything here only to recreate it, but...." Shaggy looks at his hands filled with a light blue energy swirling around them, "it doesn't feel right."

"Are you suggesting that we lead the survivors to you?" Sniper asks.

"Yes," he says with a smile, "you guys need to get as much people here as possible. I can teleport them back."

"But Shaggy, we have the freaking cards!" Squidward shouts, "Why can't we use those?"

"Because they are coming from the wormholes." 

Everyone turns around and sees an alien walking over towards them. Streaks of tears are stained onto his smooth green face. His white button up shirt and brown overalls are stained with a mixture of blood, grime, and oil. His bloodshot yellow eyes continue to weep for the ones he lost.

His arms are wrapped around many items, some of which are damaged, torn, or stained. He lets them go and the items drop on to the floor one by one. A torn blue jacket, a pair of goggles with one of its lenses cracked, a mask with some of its features fades, a high school ID with a couple of small blood drops stained onto the shiny plastic, and many of those colorful metallic cards.

The alien shuts his eyes tightly, no longer wanting to look at the remains of his friends, "They managed to make their way inside of them. Opening the wormholes will just result in more of those machines getting in here."

Squidward glares at the man and says in a biting tone, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Shaggy smacks Squidward on the back, scolding him for his rude comment.

"Sol," he says, "and I failed to keep my friends, workers, and co-workers safe. I failed as a manager, I failed as a friend, and I failed as a Christian." 

Shaggy looks at the man with sympathy, "I am so sorry..."

Sniper, realizing that he is not with them, turns over to Soldier, fearing the worse outcome. "Where's Demoman?"

Soldier remains silent and instead pulls out the eye patch of his deceased friend from his pocket. Sniper stares at it for a second before placing his hand on it. He lowers his head, commemorating his fallen friend.

"We lost many people today," Sol's tone of voice suddenly changes, "but we can make sure they don't take anymore." His eyes flare up, not in anger, but in determination. He pulls up his shotgun and loads it up, eyeing the men in front of him, "I say we turn those machines into scrap metal. Who's with me?!"

Sniper is the first to oblige, holding up his sniper and grinning at the man. Soon, everyone else followed his lead, pulling out the respective weapons. Sol stares up at the broken ceiling, his eyes penetrating the starry sky above him. A tear slowly slips down his cheek as he whispers indistinct prayers under his breath. He becomes silent again, bowing his head down and staring at the remains of the ones he failed.

They couldn't fail them again.

Shaggy's eyes land on Heavy, Medic, Sniper, and Soldier. "You guys go and find as many survivors as possible and lead them back here. Squidward, Sol, and I will kill these robots."

"Not to be rude, but how are they going to find them if they don't know how many people are left?"

Expecting another slap on the back, Squidward was surprised that Shaggy smiles at the anthropomorphic squid. "Good question. Let me check." 

Shaggy's eyes light up as the light blue aura surrounds his body. A thin wave of energy shoots out his body, spreading around the nearly destroyed bar. His eyes darken and he lowers his head, hearing the faint cries of the unfortunate souls echo in his mind.

"Five," he looks over at Squidward, then over to Sniper, "there are only five survivors left."

Beams of yellow energy fire toward Sniper. Shaggy pushes Sniper away before creating a forcefield of blue energy that disintegrates the beams as they collide with it. "Go! We'll take it from here!"

Heavy and Medic are the first to run off into the field of disaster, Soldier tailing after them. Sniper follows them, not before turning around and meeting his gaze with Shaggy's. The two of them exchange smiles before he runs off to find the remaining five.

It appears that the bots are distracted by Shaggy, Squidward, and Sol as no bots are chasing after the four mercs. That did not stop them from keeping their guard up and scanning the surrounding area for any metal beings ready to ambush them.

The bar is still in ruins, with more of its walls being torn down and the starry sky above them being exposed. DMCAs and items that once belonged to the blissful people of Collision Bar have been torn apart or broken. Some of the robots have been torn to pieces, with a few of their limbs twitching around with red sparks flying out of their wires.

Heavy hears a large crash echo across the bar. He stops in place and tries his best to remain silent. Another crash along with a squeal seems to be coming from the right. So, he begins heading towards that direction, everyone else following right behind him.

Bright colorful lights begin to shine right into Heavy's eyes as he draws nearer to the broken dancefloor. In the middle of the area is a young boy, who looks about the age of ten, with thick black curly hair. In his arms was a yellow creature with brown stripes on its back, bright red cheeks, and black tipped ears. 

Five bots surround the two, blasting their lasers at them. The boy's belly begins to glow under his red shirt. A large pink bubble surrounds him and the mouse, which deflects all the bot's attacks. Heavy knew this was his opportunity to save them.

He pulls out Sasha and begins to mow down two of the robots on the left with little to no effort. Soldier blasts two of the robots on the right, their limbs hurdling toward the sky. Sniper quickly and efficiently snipes the last one down right in its ruby red eye.

Once all of the bots were destroyed, the boy lowers his shield and looks up at the mercs with awe. Of course, he is slightly cautious of them, as when Sniper tries to approach him, he flinches and turns his body around, keeping the mouse out of his sight.

"Relax," Sniper says, extending his hand out to the boy, "we're here to help."

The boy shyly smiles, turning over to face Sniper. "Have you seen my friends? They are gems and I'm trying to look for them."

The blood in Heavy's face drains as he remembers one of the women cheering for him and Medic in the bar being disintegrated as they ran around. He distinctively remembers her for those two large velvet gems in the palm of her hands.

He looks over at Medic, who also made the connection.

The yellow mouse mummers the word "pikachu", grabbing the attention of everybody. Its body begins to weaken and the life in its eyes fade away as the blood from its cuts trickles down his body. Its breathing slows down and he mummers the word again, closing its beady black eyes.

Medic lifts up his medigun and aims at the creature. He looks at the boy and smiles, but his smile comes off more as menacing than friendly. "Don't vorry, I'll heal him."

The boy, either intimidating by him or simply not trusting the doctor's gun, shakes his head and moves away from the man. Instead, he lifts his arms up, elevating the mouse slightly, and leans his head over, placing a kiss on the creature's forehead. 

At first, nothing happens, making the mercs question why the boy would just let the mouse die. Then suddenly, a faint pink glow begins to surround the creature's body. The cuts and scrapes on its body mend together, the bruises on its body fade away, and the bloodstains on its fur are cleansed off.

The glow wears off once its body has been fully healed. It opens up its eyes, now filled with life and energy. Its ears perk up before jumping out of the boy's arms and flying into the crisp air. It lands on top of Soldier's shoulder, greeting the man with its signature cry. Soldier panics and lets out a scream before grabbing the strange animal and tossing it over back to Steven. Its body hurdles in the sky before the boy jumps up in the air to catch the poor creature.

"Hey, you shouldn't throw him!" He glares at the man, curling his lips into a frown.

"Pika, pikachu!" The creature says with a smile, "pikachu pika, Pikapi." His large ears drop down before he sighs sadly.

"What did it say?" Heavy glances at the boy.

"I don't know," he answers, "I found him when I was looking for Garnet and Pearl..... I think he's looking for his friends too!" Pikachu jumps off of Steven's arms and lands on Heavy's shoulder. The man smiles at the mouse, and the mouse smiles right back at him.

"We are looking for people too," Sniper smiles at the boy, "what's your name?"

The boy smiles back at him. "My name is Steven. Steven Universe," he lifts up his shirt, revealing a pink gem inside his belly button, "I am half gem and half human."

"The name is Sniper."

"Pikachu!" The creature says, pointing at himself as electricity spouts out his cheeks.

"I am Heavy," he motions over to his gun, "and this is my weapon, Sasha."

"I'm Medic, a pleasure to meet jou."

"I am Soldier."

"Hi, my name is Ali A and today we will be doing the survive the killer bot challenge!"

Everyone's eyes land on the strange man that has suddenly appeared before them. His light blue eyes and his smile seem to be plastered with this uncanny happy expression. His blue shirt with the word "Fortnite" in a bold white font, his white cop with a green z in the middle, and his blue demine jeans were clean.... too clean. Everyone has a bit of blood, grime, injuries, or sweat on their body, but the man is as fresh as the cool air outside the endless building.

"Vhere did he come from?"

"I thought he was your friend," Steven says.

"This challenge is going to have us try to survive these dangerous bots!"

"Vell, zhats zhree people."

"Only two more left."

"So Garnet and Pearl are still out there!"

Heavy turns around upon hearing the sound of metal clanking together. A couple of bots come toward them, their eyes scanning the small group of survivors.

Just before the mercs can pull out their weapons, Steven runs in front of them, spreading his hands out as if he is blocking something. "Don't worry guys," he shouts out, the gem in his stomach glowing, "I will protect you!"

A large spherical pink forcefield surrounds the group just before the bots begin to blast them. The lasers bounce off of the shield, some of the rogue lasers even hitting the robots. It seems that they have no effect though, as the all robots continue to blast them.

"You know we can just fight them, right?" Sniper says to the kid.

"I know, but they are too dangerous! We could get killed by them!" 

"We can always respawn, you know." Ali A fixes his hat.

Steven ignores his comment, "We have to think of a plan."

"Look!" Soldier shouts out, pointing at the bots.

Everyone looks over and sees two figures charging toward the bots. One of them was a tall muscular man wearing plates of green armor and a large helmet. He loads up his shotgun before shooting down one of the robots, then twisting his body around to kick away a bot rushing over to him.

Accompanying him is a small vanilla cream colored anthropomorphic dog. She is wearing a bright yellow jacket and a skirt stained with oil and grease. She shoots a couple robots down all while singing a cheery tune with her soft voice. She glances up at the man once they both finished killing the bots, giving him a sweet smile.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouts out, waving his arms while hopping up and down Heavy's shoulder.

The dog hears the mouse's cries and glances over in their direction. She smiles at them, waving as the man crushes the center of one of the robots. Once he finished, he looks over in the group's direction and awkwardly waves at them.

Steven, seeing his small yellow friend's excitement, looks around the area to make sure that all the bots have been taken care of. Once he is sure that they're all dead, the pink bubble pops open, allowing Pikachu to jump off of Heavy's shoulder and run over to the dog.

"Pikapikachu!" He shouts before jumping into the dog's small arms.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" She asks, wrapping her arms around him.

"Pikachu! Pikapika chu!" He pulls away from her embrace and points at the mercs, the streamer, and the child. "Pika pika!"

The dog peers over at the six before smiling at them. "Thank you for taking care of Pikachu! I was so worried about him!"

Steven beams. "Are you guys his friends?" 

"Yes we are." The dog, Pikachu, and the man walk over toward the group. "Pikachu, Ash, Doomguy, and I went over here to relax and have fun, but then....... this happened."

"Ash?" Steven's face becomes puzzled.

"His trainer," Doomguy pulls a cap out of nowhere and hands it over to Pikachu.

Pikachu takes the red and white cap and presses it against his chest. His ears drop and he closes his eyes, taking in the scent of his best friend. Tears swell up his eyes, dripping down his face and raining onto the floor.

Steven's smile soon fades as he realizes the dire truth, one that he did not want to accept. He can almost imagine it: his closest friends' lives being blasted away, their bodies disintegrating, disappearing from existence.

"That's five people," Sniper says, "we should get going."

Everybody nods. Sniper begins to head toward the dining area, the last place he saw Shaggy. Everyone except for Steven follows him, with their weapons loaded just in case.

Steven clenches his fists into tight balls before he shouts out, "No!"

Everyone turns around and sees the boy. His head is bowed down with tears streaming down his cheeks. His body quivers slightly, unable to walk another step forward.

"What's wrong? Isabelle asks, her voice filled with concern.

His body begins to twitch harder. "I..... I...."

"You alright kid?" Sniper walks over to the boy slowly, extending his hand over to him. Steven snaps, smacking his hand away and taking a couple of steps back.

"No! I can't leave Garnet and Pearl here!"

"Shaggy said zhat ve're zhe only ones left..."

"Well, he's wrong!" He cries out, "Garnet and Pearl are still out there! We just need to find them!"

Sniper inches closer to Steven, staring at the child with sympathy. Steven glares at him with his red eyes in an attempt to tell him to stay away, but he couldn't pull off a mean face for long as his face begins to scrunch up before falling onto his knees and letting out a long and loud wail.

The group stares at Steven, unable to say anything in an attempt to comfort the boy or even calm him down. Sniper was the only one trying to make an honest attempt to console him.

"Listen kid," Sniper says softly, leveling down to Steven's height, "I've known Shaggy for years and I know that he isn't wrong," he places his hand on Steven's shoulder, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I know it's hard, be we have to leave now..."

"But..... I can heal them!" 

"Trust me, Shaggy will heal them..... He just needs us to leave first so that he can dispose these robots without killing us. He will bring your friends back."

Steven sniffles before looking up at Sniper, "You promise?"

Sniper smiles at the child, "Yeah." He gets up from the floor, not before helping Steven up. Everyone watches in awe, admiring Sniper's gentleness with the child, everyone except for Ali A, who is still streaming and making shitty jokes.

"I can't believe people actually died here!"

"Shut up!" Medic shouts at him before slamming his hand against the back of his head.

"Where do we go now?" Heavy asks, ignoring Medic's attempts to brutally murder the streamer.

"Shaggy was at the dining area killing the robots," Sniper says.

"Hey, stop it now!" Isabelle runs over to Medic. She grabs him by his leg and tries to pull him away from Ali A.

"How are we going to get there?" Heavy sighs. He turns around and sees Medic trying to beat up Ali A with Isabelle pulling on his leg. "Docktor, calm down!"

"Please, stop fighting!" Isabelle whines.

"Ugh, fine," Medic lets go of Ali A and pushes him away from him.

"That man is crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if he dies soon!" Both Heavy and Sniper shoot glares at the streamer.

"I can use my bubble shield!" Steven tries to bring all of the attention to himself as he did not want a fight to break out. Though his voice is still shaking and sore after crying, he tries his best to be and sound positive. "If we all walk together in there, we can get out of here safely."

Sniper grins at the boy, "Good idea, mate."

"Chu!" Pikachu agrees.

"Alright, everyone get together!" The group listens to the boy and gets as close to each other. Steven's belly glows once again and the pink bubble shield surrounds them. "Hopefully the robots don't find us," he says.

And so, everyone walks over to where the dining room is. Aside from the occasional cough, heavy breathing, and Ali A thanking his donators, the bubble is completely quiet. Even though the coast is completely clear, the group made sure that all of their weapons are out and loaded in case of an emergency.

And sure enough, there was an emergency.

Bots seemingly appear out of thin air, their eyes landing on the large pink bubble making its way toward the dining area. The bots load up their lasers and begin to shoot at the bubble. The group suddenly halts as a robot crashes its body into the bubble. It wraps it's cold mechanical arms around the bubble and lifts it up. Its body begins to vibrate, which causes the bubble and the people inside it to be shaken violently.

Everyone cries out, especially Steven who is attempting to keep the bubble together. Beads of sweat begin to form and drop from his forehead as the robot's force begins to overpower his own. Someone grabs Steven's leg and yanks him down, causing him to panic and shrink his shield down, pushing everyone closer together.

A sudden gust of wind throws the bots off of their balance, causing them to cease fire and let go of the shield. However, the damage has been done as the durability of Steven's shield has worn thin, the cracks on the spherical forcefield begin to greaten in length.

Steven apologizes to his new friend's before the shield crashes onto the floor. It breaks into hundreds of shards that scatter around the surrounding area before disappearing into the air. Everyone's bodies land on the hard, cold floor below them.

The bots, who have quickly regain their balance, head over toward the group, mocking them by purposely falling over and letting out piercing cries out of the speakers located on the middle of their backs.

Soldier is the first to get back on his feet. He stumbles over slightly, trying to regain his composure. Isabelle is the second, though she quickly managed to get rid of her dizziness. The two of them, seeing the bots mock them, flare up with anger. 

Soldier bends down and picks up his rocket launcher. He quickly aims it at the robots before shooting out the rockets. The bots explode into bits and pieces just before they could even react to the man's quick movements. Isabelle kicks up a shotgun from the floor and grabs it. She jumps up into the air, aims at the eye of one of the bots, and presses on the trigger. The bullets land on the target and it blows up. The shockwave of the explosion and the pressure from the shotgun thrust her into the air. Just before her face crashes on the floor once more, Doomguy quickly catches her.

"Thanks Mr Doomguy!" Isabelle says with a smile.

"No problem Isabelle." He pats her head playfully before placing her down. He grabs his shotgun and does what he does best: rip and tear.

Sniper helps both Medic and Heavy back up before looking over at Steven, who lays on the floor face first.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Steven only groans in response. He quickly helps him back up, but Steven struggles to stand straight, even with support.

"Don't vorry, I vill heal him." Medic points his medigun at Steven and shoots him with his healing rays. 

"Take care of him," Sniper says to Medic. He takes out his sniper and starts aiming and shoot the bots around them.

Heavy loads up Sasha and begins to shoot at the bots that are close to them, his machinegun purring as the bullets rapidly fire at the bots, destroying them after a couple of hits. Pikachu jumps onto the large man's shoulders and leaps off of them. He flies over to one of the robots, his tail glowing brightly before turning into pure, solid steel. He twists his body away from the robot, pointing his tail directly at it. He slashes the robot with his tail, which cleanly slices the machine in half.

Once Medic finishes healing Steven, he focuses on healing the rest of his teammates. Sniper, seeing Steven without a weapon, takes out his SMG and passes it over to the boy. Steven takes the gun, smiles, and thanks the man. While all this is happening, Ali A continues to stream the entire thing, showing off the weapon Doomguy allowed him to borrow. Doomguy shoots a robot one last time before running out of ammo.

"There's too many of them!" Isabelle shouts as she reloads her gun. A bot tries to jump onto her, but Steven manages to shoot it down despite his sloppy aim.

Soldier takes out his shotgun and hands it over to Doomguy. He quickly thanks the American by shooting down a bot that has snuck up behind him holding a piece of yellow metal aimed at his back. More bots continue to swarm around them like giant hornets, slowly but surely overpowering the group of survivors.

Medic has forced himself to use his syringe gun, as the bots have been inching closer to them and he only has about fifty percent on his uber charge.

"Vhy are all of zhem coming over here?!" Medic's angry eyes land on Ali A, who continues to stream this catastrophic event instead of helping out. "Vhat are jou doing?!"

"I'm streaming for my viewers!" He says with a condescending smirk, "Now smile for the camera."

Medic took that smirk as an invitation to slam the streamer's face onto the concrete and to watch his beautiful crimson blood drip from his face. However, he had to control himself. Too many lives were at stake.

"I'm out of bullets!" Heavy shouts.

"I am running low on them!" Isabelle says, her heart racing fast as more robots approach them.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu slices a robot in half for the fifteenth and last time. He lands on his feet and pants. "Pika, pika pika."

"As you can see, my teammates and I are doing the killing robot challenge and I have the worst teammates because they suck at everything!"

"Wait a second!" Steven would have looked over in Ali A's direction, but he is too busy covering for his friends. "You are streaming?!"

"That's right, I am streaming!" Ali A says with confidence, "What? Do you not like being in streams or something?"

Steven ignores his question, "Guys, I think the robots are stream sniping us!"

"What's that?" Isabelle asks, shooting a robot down with her shotgun one last time before ditching it for her small handgun.

"It's when they find out everything about you from your streams! They must be connecting to the internet and using Ali A's stream as a guide to kill us!"

Medic has had enough with Ali A's bullshit. He can feel his heart race from all of the adrenaline released into his bloodstream and his blood boil from anger. His frown curls up into a sinister smirk, a smirk filled with spiteful intent.

"Take zhis, Heavy," Medic passes his syringe gun over to his lover, who only gives him a confused glance. His eyes suddenly become filled with fear when he sees Medic approach Ali A, not for the cocky streamer, but for any of the innocent viewers watching his stream

Medic tightens his fist and hurls them over to Ali A's face. His body falls onto the floor along with his phone. He cries out in anguish and tries to grab his phone, but Medic stops him by stomping on his arm, cracking and snapping a bone in half. He screams and watches as Medic takes out all of his frustrations on his phone. He picks it up and dunks it back onto the floor before stomping on it once more, all while cussing out Ali A in his native language. 

It didn't matter if the stream ended and that the phone was destroyed though, all the bots knew that they were here.

"You can make another shield, right?" Sniper asks Steven, who has been struggling to even summon his regular shield.

"I can't!" He cries out, looking at Sniper with pleading eyes, "I don't know, I-I just can't!" Tears slip down his eyes as he realizes that they will share the same fate as everyone else. Garnet, Pearl, Demoman, Ash, everyone. "I'm sorry Sniper! I can't do anything!"

"Look vhat jou did!" Medic's screams, holding Ali A up by the collar of his shirt. He points over at Steven and spits on the streamer's face. "Jour stream is going to get us killed!"

Ali A screams back at Medic, his voice hoarse and his throat dry from crying and shouting, "You destroyed my phone! Do you know how mad my mom got when I bought that with her credit card!"

"I am out of rockets!" Soldier drops onto the floor in an attempt to dodge a laser.

Sniper pats his pockets for any ammo, but could not feel anything under them. "I am all out of bullets!" Sniper's eyes widen as something hot slips right through his stomach. 

Steven was finally able to generate another bubble shield and manages to cover everybody. "I did it guys!" He sighs in relief before looking over at Sniper, smiling with pride, "Sniper, I did-" Steven drops the SMG.

Shaggy and Squidward finally teleport back to the dining room, Squidward now holding the shotgun that once belonged to the beloved bartender. His eyes wander around the area in search of anyone, only for them to land on a large bubble shield with nine people inside and a horde of bots around them. He squints his eyes to make out the people behind the pink forcefield, but what he saw through it shattered him

Sniper's body sways around aimlessly, his eyes staring over at the robot who managed to land that lucky shot. He instantly knew the fate that awaited him the moment he saw the robot taunt him. Unable to keep himself up, he collapses onto the floor.

Isabelle screams in terror and watches as the man wheezes and struggles to breathe. Doomguy turns Isabelle around and pulls her close to his body, staring over Sniper.

The SMG he handed to the boy crashes on the floor before Steven cries out his name. He rushes over to him, licking his hand. He drops to his knees and places his hand on Sniper's stomach, hoping that maybe he could save him from this terrible fate. But nothing happened.

Heavy stares at Sniper's limp body. A wave of sadness washes over him as his co-worker struggles to stay alive. Pikachu whispers in his language, begging Sniper not to leave them. Soldier takes off his helmet and sadly salutes Sniper, before looking in another direction, unable to watch him fade away.

Sniper's eyes, slowly becoming devoid of life, land on Medic, who watches helplessly as Sniper's body begins to disintegrate. Despite being afraid, he weakly smiles at Medic, staring at him as he wishes that he could mend that one regret he has in his life. Just before he could say anything to him, he disappears, leaving behind his hat and a DMCA.

"Shaggy! Snap out of it! We're going to die!" Shaggy did not notice the bots approaching him. he did not notice the tears dripping down his face. He did not notice that he's failing everyone once again. He did not notice the memories that started to flood his mind.

_Sniper, who has been drenched with water, and Shaggy, with his clothing being covered in ash and dust, walk back to Collision Bar after another training session._

Shaggy's eyes flare up with a blue flame as everything surrounding him begins to hover over the floor. Squidward panics as his body is being lifted up as well everything around him.

_Shaggy takes another look back and sees the blue fire spreading on the trees while Lapis Lazuli, Mera, Barbie, and Backdraft try their hardest to quench the flames. Barbie's eyes meet with Shaggy's gaze. She gives him a sympathetic smile and mouths at him to not worry. That still did not get rid of the guilt he felt._

"I'm taking you home, I'll deal with them myself."

"But Shaggy, I can help you-" The ground below Squidward tears up, revealing a dark blue portal under his feet. Shaggy drops everything on the floor, including Squidward who screams as his body gets sucked into the portal. Once he has entered, the portal closes up.

_He turns all of his attention toward Sniper, who seems to be thinking of something, or rather someone. Shaggy began to feel even more guilty for dragging Sniper away for training only to utterly disappoint him._

Shaggy holds down the bubble with his powers and rushes toward it. Robots fly everywhere, their bodies spinning around before crashing onto the wooden walls. Shaggy forcefully pops the bubble open, dropping everyone on the floor. He tears up the air and opens up six individual portals.

_Sniper notices the teen staring at him. The two make eye contact for a quick second before Shaggy turns his head away, bowing it down in shame._

Pikachu and Isabelle are the first to get dragged into their separate portals. Pikachu tightly holds Ash's cap while Isabelle shouts for Doomguy, who has fallen into a portal that was summoned below his feet.

_"You alright?" He asks._

Ali A is violently tossed into a portal filled with the shouting and cries of the people suffering from disease, racial violence, elections, murder hornets, and the curse of the year 2020. He screams in anguish as his portal closes up.

_"Oh yeah, it's just that...." Shaggy gulps, shaking slightly, "I feel awful...."_

A strong gravitational force pulls Steven into his portal, who has huddled himself into a ball. He cries and sobs, blaming himself for the deaths of Garnet, Pearl, and Sniper.

_"It's alright, fires like this happen all the time. It's not the first time someone almost destroyed this place with their powers."_

A portal appears besides Soldier, Medic, and Heavy. Soldier voluntarily tosses himself into the portal, but the strong force rips Medic away from Heavy and he is thrown inside the endless blue. Heavy is the last to be pulled in, having a quick glance of Shaggy's pained expression before being sucked in.

_"It's not that!" Shaggy clenches his fist, "I feel awful for, like, wasting your time! All I am doing is wasting everyone's time! All I am doing is destroying everything!" He looks over at Sniper, his eyes red from crying, "Thanks for everything, but I can't do this anymore." He turns around and prepares to run off._

The teen closes his eyes as the blue energy surrounds his body. Just before the bots are able to lunge toward him and attack, Shaggy releases a large blast of energy that engulfs all of the bots within the bar. The robots' mechanical bodies immediately disintegrate as the bright blue light consumes their bodies. 

_Just before he can even take one step forward, Sniper grabs him by the wrist with a tight grip. "Shaggy, listen!" Shaggy's body relaxes slightly as Sniper continues to speak, "You are not wasting my time.... I want to help you control your powers and I want to help you become stronger. I don't know what you're destined for, but I'm so glad that I can help you."_

The light fades away and Shaggy is left alone in the desolate area. There are no signs of the bots other than the bullet holes that are permanently scarred onto the wooden walls and what remains of all of their victims.

_Shaggy turns around and looks at Sniper, tears falling from his eyes. He throws himself into Sniper's arms and pulls him into a hug. Sniper holds the teen close to him as he continues to cry on his shoulder. "Y-You.... r-really mean that, man?"_

Shaggy walks over to the area where his closest friend has fallen. The DMCA and hat are still in the area where they have landed. Unable to hold it in anymore, he falls onto his knees and breaks into sobs. He gently picks up the brown hat and holds it close to his chest, weeping and mourning the loss of his friend.

_"Yeah," Sniper smiles, "I mean it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the longest chapter for a fanfiction I have ever made so far.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/942198611-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all have a great day!


	20. Engineer Gets Fricking Arrested

It's midnight in Teufort.

A cool wind blows over the land, carrying leaves along with it. The trees sway with the rhythm of the wind, carelessly letting go of their leaves and allowing them to travel to the unknown. The full moon shines brightly, illuminating what could have been a dark, cold night. 

The base is dead quiet.

Well, the base would have been devoid of all sound if it weren't for the strange, almost alien noises coming from Engineer's room, but everyone in the building has grown accustomed to it, never creeping into their dreams and never waking them up from their slumber.

Within the dark crevices of the base, the air tears open, revealing a blue portal within the Earth's ether. The bright color of the portal lightens the room with a blue tint. Screams, cries, and shouts echo in the portal, getting louder and louder with every passing second.

Soldier's body is the first to land on the ground. The impact of the crash causes his helmet to fly off of his head. He groans, a horrible pain pulsing through his body as he tries to get up, only for Medic's body to be slammed on top of his. He screams out in pain, which surprising does not wake anyone up. Medic tries to apologize, but is cut off by Heavy landing on the two of them, making them let out cries of agony.

The portal swirls around and shrinks, the blue light dimming down. The air finally mends its unnatural wounds and closes the portal up, leaving the three in an unfamiliar place with nothing but the dark to accompany them.

Heavy gets off of Medic and Soldier, allowing the two of them to breathe. Realizing that he almost turned his lover and his friend into human pancakes, he tries his hardest to avoid eye contact with them, his face glowing red in embarrassment and shame.

"Sorry," he mummers.

"It's fine," Medic says, finally getting off of Soldier's damaged body. "Sorry Soldier."

"I am in pain!" As if being crushed by a giant Russian man falling from the sky wasn't enough for the poor American, a large piece of scrap metal hanging from the edge of a wooden shelf slips off of its perch, plummets down, and lands on the top of his head, seemingly knocking him out cold.

Medic did not notice as he is distracted by the pain on his back. He takes a couple of steps in the dark room before his body collides against a cold wall in front of him.

"Augh, vhere are ve?" He asks, rubbing his nose.

"I don't know," Heavy's eyes slowly begin to adjust to the darkness. The first thing he can make out were a couple of broken objects that have been pushed to the back of the small, cramp room. They appear to be boxes. No, those were not boxes. Those were broken dispensers. Broken sentry guns also lay on the floor along with some pieces of metal. 

"I think we're in Engineer's closet."

Soldier rolls over to the right, groaning and mummering incoherent phrases as blood drips down from his forehead. Medic squats down on the floor to examine him. He places his hands on his body and begins to shake Soldier in an attempt to wake him up, becoming slightly anxious when the unconscious man doesn't respond to his awful attempts to revive him.

"Dummkopf, wake up!" Medic shakes him harder.

Just before Heavy can tell Medic to stop, Soldier shoves Medic away from him. Medic loses all balance and falls on the floor, his back landing on a broken sentry gun.

"Stop shaking me, I am trying to die!" He shouts at him before he drops his arms.

Medic hisses in pain, feeling a piece of metal brush its sharp edge against his back. Heavy grabs Medic's wrist and helps him get back onto his feet, all while glaring at Soldier.

"Vhere's zhe exit?" Medic asks, feeling a warm liquid leaking out of his back.

Heavy looks behind him and sees a wooden door in the middle of the room. He walks towards it, his eyes focuses on the floor to make sure he doesn't step or trip on any metal or pieces of broken machinery.

"I'm surprised ve didn't wake Engineer up."

Heavy places his hand on the door knob, his body shivering from the cold metal. He grips onto it and tilts it. He slowly pushes the door open, letting out a high pitched creak. He peaks out of the door, making sure that Engineer is sound asleep or gone. His eyes widen at a horrific sight. In his panic, he quickly closes the door, turning around and letting out a gasp.

"Vhat are jou doing?" Medic takes a couple of steps forward and reaches out for the doorknob. Heavy reacts quickly by grabbing his arm, locking it with a tight grip.

"Don't do it docktor," He warns. The color in his face is completely gone.

"Vhy not?" Medic reaches out for the door knob with his free arm, but Heavy grabs it too.

"Trust me, you don't want to open it," Heavy begs.

"You men are acting like girls!" Soldier grabs the doorknob, twists it, and pushes the door wide open. "There is nothing to be afraid of!"

Before Heavy could cover Medic's eyes, the doctor takes a glance at the room. At first, he was confused on why Heavy was so afraid of him looking at the dim lit room. Everything is pretty standard, with a couple of bookshelves pushed into the corner along with some counters, cupboards, and cabinets.

However, a certain sight in the corner of the room made him regret even thinking about opening the door.

Engineer is stripped from all of his clothing, besides his goggles, and his glove. In front of him is Pyro, who is bent over and laying on Engineer's bed. He is also completely naked with the exception of his black gas mask. He does not seem to notice or mind Engineer pounding his ass and stroking his schlong as he is distracted by stuffed unicorn he is playing with.

Engineer leans over to Pyro, whispering sweet nothings into his Engiear before Pyro squirts out mayonnaise from his natural mayo maker. He continues to Engitear his ass, going deeper into him with every thrust. Medic and Heavy stand in the closet in shock not only by this horrific sight, but from the fact that they couldn't Engihear them from the closet. Hell, they are surprised that nobody heard them since Engineer is moaning like an Engimusketeer after being stabbed in a duel.

The only person who did not seem to phased by this sight was Soldier, who faintly recalls a time that Engineer tried to get with him all of those years ago. I am pretty sure you all know where this is going.

_*****Flashback***** _

_"Howdy Soldier," Engineer says before wrapping his arms around his waist._

_Soldier freezes in place as Engineer begins to nuzzle his face against the crook of his neck, brushing his lips against his sensitive skin._

_"Engi, what are you doing?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing?" He whispers seductively as his hands travel from his stomach down his crotch, gently tracing over it with his index finger._

_Soldier bites his lip, feeling Engineer's hot breath on the side of his neck. Engineer pulls Soldier closer, pressing his finger against his crotch and rubbing it up and down. Soldier shuts his eyes as his friend continues to tease and play around with him_

_"Engi," he finally says, trying his best not to whimper or moan, "I -I am straight!"_

_"So is spaghetti until things get steamy," he slips his ungloved hand under Soldier's pants and boxers. He moves it down until he feels his meat stick. He carefully cups it with his hand and massages it, causing every muscle in Soldier's body to tense up._

_Soldier's eyes begin to glow bright red upon feeling Engineer's sinful touch. His body begins to hover above the floor. His head turns one hundred and eighty degrees to face Engineer, who looks absolutely terrified by his sudden retaliation._

_"Begone THOT!" He blasts Engineer away from him. The sinner yells as his body flies out of Earth's atmosphere and hurdles toward the sun._

_*****Flashback ends***** _

Soldier smiles, reminiscing those definitely not over exaggerated beautiful memories while Medic's and Heavy's eyes dry out as if they are staring at Nikocado Avocado's OnlyFans.

They did not notice that a strange man in a suit has broken into the room. His dark brown hair is slicked to the side and his face is stern and serious, with his piercing grey eyes that look as if he has seen every horrible thing life is able to offer him. He slowly walks over to Engineer, who is distracted by his lust over Pyro.

The man grabs Engineer by the arms and yanks him away from Pyro, giving everyone in the closet a view of Engineer's "wrench." Heavy turns away from the sight and pukes on the floor, the image of his throbbing wrench being burned into his memory. Medic shrugs it off, as he has seen it before. Besides, he has seen worse cocks in his life. Soldier doesn't notice what is happening as he is to invested in Pyro's unicorn roleplay.

The man quickly pushes Engineer to the ground. He drops down to the floor and pulls out some handcuffs. He holds Engineer down with one hand and snaps one of the silver rings on his wrist with the other. He grabs Engineer's other hand and pulls it toward the one that has already been cuffed and snaps the other ring onto it.

The man glances up and sees the three mercs standing in the middle of the room. He slips his hand into the pocket of his suit and pulls out a small leather case. He opens it in front of them, revealing a golden badge with the words "FBI" on it and his identification, which they were not able to read from afar.

"I am Agent Mulder," he says sternly, placing his foot on Engineer's back, "and this man is under arrest."

He lifts his arm up and snaps his fingers. A dark light consumes his and Engineer's bodies. The Texan tries to resist and get out of Mulders grasp, but the man holds him down as the darkness swallows them up and takes them to their destination, leaving behind a naked and confused Pyro, a Soldier who has fainted because of brain trauma, a tired Medic, and a traumatized Heavy Weapons Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Engi.  
> Original chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886765584-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	21. Medic Has Fricking Herpes

After hearing what happened to Demoman and Sniper, everyone in the base has been mourning their deaths. Nobody has not taken the news lightly, especially Soldier who has become more reserved and quiet, often times going into Demoman's empty room and staying there for hours before someone forcifully drags him out. Engineer's disappearance has just made things worse.

It has been three days and the base is less noisier than usual, with people still mourning and coping with their losses.

Though Medic is still saddened by this revelation, it still did not stop him from preforming his usual experiments. Actually, it has been helping him cope more easily as it distracts him from the deaths of his comrades. Medical experiments have always been a distraction for him.

He opens up the small fridge in his room to get more organs only to see that the entire fridge has been cleaned out. Well, aside from the BLU Spy's head, who has given up on any hope that he would ever be freed from his cold, miserable prison.

"Augh!" Frustrated, he slams the fridge door shut and stomps over to one of the many medical beds in his room. He sits himself down on the mattress, the bed creaking from the sudden weight placed on it. He lets out and sigh and tries to pull out any repressed memories from his head. Archimedes, sensing his owner's stress, flies over to him and lands on his shoulder. He gently groom his hair in hopes that he will calm down.

"Oh Archimedes," Medic smiles at the bird's empathy and strokes his small head gently with his finger. "I need to get more organs, but I don't knov vhere I can find any."

Archimedes continues to groom Medic's hair as he tries to remember any good locations to get organs from. He faintly recalls one hospital, but it's too far away from the base. He also remembers another hospital, but he recalls that a nurse recognized him from the skeleton incident and almost had him arrested. From what he has heard from one of his good friends, they have posters of him all over the building saying to call the police if they see him.

Actually, thinking of his old friend reminds him of an old clinic they used to raid. It wasn't too far away, taking only a couple of minutes to drive to from the base to there. It also has a lack of security, which would make it much easier for him to slip by undetected. That, and the doctors are always to busy as the staff is small. It's perfect.

But, of course, he needs to know the exact location the organs are stored in. Luckily, he remembers an old tune his friend would sing as they raided the clinic.

_From-a de back and in de window_

_Find de room with a big lock_

_Open de door and dere you go_

_Organs in de big ice box_

Medic jumps off of his bed, Archimedes almost falling off of his owner's shoulders from the sudden elevation shift. He apologizes to his bird by giving him a gentle scratch on the back of his head.

"Archimedes, I am going to get some more organs."

Archimedes tilts his head and stares at his owner, his black eyes shining at him.

"I can't take jou vith me."

He coos before snuggling in the crook of Medic's neck.

Medic couldn't help but smile from the bird's affection. "Oh, alright, jou can come vith me."

Archimedes perks up and coos, flapping his wings.

Medic walks over to one of the counters in his room and opens it up. There are many items in the drawer, but he only takes two of them: a single u shaped hair pin and a black garbage bag. He closes the drawer and walks out of his room, stuffing the supplies in his pocket. Archimedes jumps off of his owner's shoulders and flies out of the room seconds before he can. Once out of the room, Medic carefully shuts the door and walks from the hallway and toward the exit.

Medic opens up the door and Archimedes immediately flies out of the base and into the beautiful blue sky. His white feathers shine brightly in the sunlight as he glides through the gentle afternoon winds. Archimedes flies back over to Medic and lands on his shoulder, cooing and stretching out his majestic wings.

With Archimedes on his shoulder, Medic begins to walk to his destination, the sun shining down on his as he hums the cheery tune his friend used to sing.

The clinic is much more worn down than he remembered it to be. The white paint that once covered the building has been slowly peeling off, revealing the stained concrete that lies beneath it. The old garden is now a waste land that consists of dead flowers, dirt, and patches of dried up grass. The once bright sign on the top of the building, which has been labeled "Clinical Clinic" in what appears to be comic sans, has lost most of its color and has become as dull as the faces of one of the nurses drinking herself to death outside of the door steps. She doesn't seem to notice Medic.

Medic casually walks by the clinic as he hums the tune of the song.

_From-a de back and in de window_

He walks in the side of the clinic. The paint job is much worse than the front, with some of white paint being completely torn off. Small bugs nest within the hollow gaps between the layer of paint and the concrete wall. Though slightly disgusted, he found it odd that the people in the clinic decided to combat this problem not with a paint job, but by plastering tape on the walls. They must've given up half way through since the building continues to look like an wreck.

He turns around and makes it to the back of the clinic. The walls have been coated paint... spray paint that displays a colorful set of words that show everyone that the people who have illegally written on these walls have an equally colorful vocabulary. Offensive slurs and inappropriate drawings are immortalized in this building. A small paper sign that begs people not to write on these walls has also been vandalized with some rather strange images.

Within the colorful and inappropriate disaster is the window, which is at the center of the building. As Medic moves closer to it, he can see that it is open just enough so that him and Archimedes can sneak into it.

Archimedes is the first to enter the window. He lands on the edge and turns around to stare at his owner, who is struggling to pull himself up and into the window. It was much more easier with his friend, who would always sneak in first and pull up Medic later. He finally manages to stick his head and one of his arms into the strangely empty room. He continues to push himself up until he finally crawls into the window and falls onto the stainless marble floor.

Archimedes greets his owner by landing on his head. Medic just lays there, groaning as he stares at the clean wall in front of him, a stark contrast to the outside of the clinic. He pushes himself back up to his feet and pats away any of the dust that might have accumulated on his coat. Surprisingly, there was none.

_Find de room with a big lock_

Medic takes one last stretch before walking over to the door and slowly opening it. Archimedes flies around the room in the meantime as Medic scans the hallway for any doctors and the room with the big lock. Thankfully for him, the hallways are empty and the room was right in front of him.

He opens the door wider and takes one last look around before walking over to the room. The lock on the room was one of those standard locks you would see in a locker room or your office drawer. Medic takes out the hair pin from his coat and bends it. He crouches down to the level of the lock and sticks the pin inside of the keyhole. He twists it and pushes against the inner walls of the lock until the chain snaps off. He pulls the pin away and slips it back in his pocket. 

_Open de door and dere you go_

He removes the lock and opens up the door. A cold wind hits his body as he enters inside the room. Archimedes soon follows. He flies around the room, his eyes scanning the area before he lands on a large, white ice box.

_Organs in de big ice box_

Medic motions Archimedes to get on his shoulder. The bird obliges and leaps from the top of the ice box to his owner's shoulders. Medic slowly squats down and places his fingers under the gap between the cover of the ice box and its body. He opens it up and sees all of the spare organs, blood bags, and other things that he so desperately needs. Before he can take out his trash bag to take them, he hears the door slam shut.

Medic turns around and is greeted by a woman wearing what appears to be an angel costume. She glares at Medic, her eyes showing no emotion other than anger.

"You," she hisses as she slowly approaches him.

Medic reaches for his bone saw, only to grasp the air around him. His heart skips a beat as he realizes that he has forgotten it. Archimedes, afraid of the woman's rage, hides behind his owner and lowers himself, his cold body shaking from fear.

"Listen, it's not vhat it-"

She leans toward him. Medic leans back and falls down on the floor. The woman shouts at him, her face becoming red with anger, "You and your friends are the reason why Tracer is dead!" 

"Vait..." Medic looks at the woman in confusion. "Vhat?"

Outraged by Medic's oblivion, she shouts at him louder. "Tracer!" She clenches her fists, "She died after saving you ungrateful people!"

She raises her arms as if she was about to punch him. Medic prepares to defend himself and Archimedes, but was caught off guard when the woman throws her arms in the air and falls onto her knees. She begins to cry right in front of him, shouting out Tracer's name and mourning for her fallen friend. Medic, feeling both scared and awkward in the current position he's in, decides it would be best for him to leave without the organs.

The door opens yet again and a man enters inside. He is wearing a white lab coat over a black shirt. His black jeans are stained from what appears to be the blood from his patients. His head is covered by a black top hat with a dark grey ribbon wrapped around it. A white mask with a long beak conceals his face and true identity.

He looks over at the woman with sympathy, at least, Medic assumes it's sympathy. It's really hard to tell with those black lifeless lenses covering his eyes.

"Mercy," he whispers loudly, "what did I tell you about talking about the bot incident?"

Mercy looks over at the man, tears falling down her face, "B-but... h-he... he's the reason w-why..."

The man cuts her off with kind words. "I understand you're grieving, but it's not this man's fault. There are other being to blame for this attack."

Mercy wipes the tears from her face, her eyes inflamed from crying.

"Now, my dear assistant, you can take a break for as long as you like. I will deal with this patient."

Mercy stares at Medic for a moment before turning all her attention back at the man. She silently nods and gets up from the floor. She walks out of the room and closes the door behind her, leaving Medic and this strange man alone.

The man looks over at Medic and begins to make his way toward him. He crouches down and stares at Medic's eyes, causing more panic to surge in Medic's body. For all he knows, this man might turn him in over to the police or maybe keep him around for some organ harvesting. He couldn't go to prison again, especially after what happened last time with Deuce, Truth, and Bill Cosby.

The man's voice remains quiet, but it goes from empathetic to much more casual, yet huskier. "So, you came here for some organs, didn't you?"

The blood in Medic's face drains as he wonders if this is the end of the road for him. "No, of course not-"

"You know, I can give you some."

Medic's head slowly rises up to look at the man, taken aback by his generous offer. Though he still has his doubts, he calms down slightly, shaking less and taking calmer breathes. "Really?"

"Why yes, my patient," the man fixes his hat before lowering his voice. "Of course, on one condition."

"And vhat may zhat be?"

The plague doctor leans over and draws his face closer to Medic until his beak is poking the tip of his nose. "I must examine you."

Medic's face grows hot and his body tenses up, preparing himself to push the doctor away and to run away faster that a Mexican running from La Mirga **(BTW, I am Mexican so I can make that joke, please don't cancel me, tengo un familia).** "Like..... a regular examination?"

"Yes, what else?"

With how low and husky his voice was as well as how close he was to his face, Medic was afraid of the possibility that he would have wanted to do "that" kind of examination, the one where he would be required to take off all of his clothes in front of the stranger just so that he can stick up his fingers up his ass. No, not smex you dirty sock, I mean a prostrate exam. Everyone hates those.

"So...." Medic's eyes look at the floor, "are jou going to-"

"We'll do it here, all the rooms are occupied at this moment." The man moves closer to Medic, placing his hand on his face and gently tapping his cheeks with his slender fingers. "My name is Dr Corvus D Clemmons and I will be your doctor for today."

His husky whispers send chills and tingles down Medic's entire body. "Uh... can jou.... back avay?"

Corvus pulls himself away from Medic, allowing Medic to get up from the floor. Archimedes pokes his small little head and looks at the stranger with curiosity. Corvus scans Medic's body, humming and mummering words to himself as he examines his figure. He shakes his head and clicks his tongue, as if to say that something is wrong.

"Uhh... vhat are jou-"

"Judging by what I can see, it appears that you have genital herpes." Corvus pulls out a small notepad and pen from his coat and writes a couple of notes down while Medic stares at him in horror.

"Vh-vhat do you mean I have herpes?!" Medic exclaims, the sudden rise of volume in his voice causing Archimedes to tremble.

Corvus doesn't bat an eye. "Yes, you have herpes. I can tell just by looking at you." He continues to jot down notes all while Medic tries to process the terrible news. Archimedes tries to comfort Medic by grooming his hair, but unfortunately, his attempts at calming his owner down are overshadowed by the dread Medic is feeling.

"But.... how did jou-"

"I have my ways." Corvus clicks his pen a couple of times, the sound helping ease the tension Medic is feeling. "Now, answer this honestly," he stops clicking his pen and presses the tip of it on the paper of the notepad, "have you been.... sleeping with anyone?" 

Medic looks down on the floor, his face flushing with embarrassment. The memories of his two deceased friends rush back into his mind, flooding his head with feelings that he would rather not feel ever again, at least for these people.

_*****Flashback One***** _

_"D-Demoman!"_

_Medic's body tenses up as Demoman slips his British Broadcast Cooperation inside of Medic's hole, their raw and unlubricated skin rubbing together. Medic gasps and digs his nails into Demoman's skin, his hot breath hitting his neck._

_"Pl-please," he whispers, "be gentle."_

_Demoman turns his head and gently nips Medic's ear, feeling his hole tighten around his Beautiful Blue Cat. He lowers his head and plants a kiss on Medic's neck, sending shivers down the German's spine._

_"Don't worry," he whisper, kissing another spot of his neck, "I will."_

_Despite his words, he was not, in fact, gentle. He has never been gentle during sexual intercourse, and probably never would be. However, fortunately for him, Medic did not mind. In fact, he loved it and goes crazy when Demoman fucks him with no mercy or worry about his physical health._

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_"Aw yeah Demoman!"_

_"Aw yeah Medic!"_

_*****time skip because I do not want to ctrl v this shit again***** _

_"Aw yeah Sniper!"_

_"Aw yeah Soldier!"_

_"Vait-"_

_"What?"  
_

_Silence quickly replaces the sounds of moaning, skins slapping, and heavy breathing. Demoman pulls himself away from Medic without any harmful words or even a hurtful expression. No tears, no heartbreak, no yelling, nothing. Just a silent room with two men putting their clothing back on, often time glancing at each other._

_The two sit at opposite sides of the bed, wondering what they should say to the other to break things off without sounding angry or upset. Of course, its not like they have been trying to have a healthy and serious relationship. This entire relationship started from a fling, but then evolved into casual sex whenever they were sexually frustrated or bored._

_It felt strange to say the least. It wasn't like the two were upset or anything, it just felt awkward knowing that while they were fucking like animals they were thinking of somebody else. They were surprised they didn't figure out sooner or later._

_Medic glances over at Demoman and stares at him for a while, trying to muster some words that could break the silence, hopefully nothing that would just add more silence._

_"So," Demoman looks at Medic, "ye like Sniper?"_

_"J-Jes," Medic bites his lip. "How long have jou been in love wizh Soldier?"_

_Demoman lets out a sigh and bows his head down. "This entire time."_

_Post nut clarity has always hit them hard, especially for Demoman, but this time it felt like a car crashing them and breaking every single bone in their body. This whole time, they were just using one another just to get their minds off of someone who was simply unobtainable to them. Instead of mustering up the courage to talk to them, they resulted to banging others in an attempt to fill the void that person was leaving in their minds._

_The two of the felt, and in a way were, dirty whores._

_"Ve should probably stop."_

_"Yeah, we should." Demoman responds almost instantly._

_Medic jumps off of Demoman's bed and turns around to face him. "Lets agree to never mention zhis to anyone."_

_"Alright lad."_

_*****Time for another sexy flashback***** _

_"A-Ah..... Sn-Sniper... F-Fuck!"_

_Medic pushes himself against Sniper's force, feeling his piss dispenser going deeper inside of him. Sniper places his hands on Medic's wrists and pin his arms above his head. He bucks his hips and starts to thrust inside of Medic._

_"Wow, you're so tight."_

_Yeah, they fricked and Sniper pissed in Medic's ass. It was disgusting and weird. I am not gonna write full on smut flashbacks, this is Heavy x Medic, not Medic x Sniper or Medic x Demoman or Medic x Corvus or Engineer x Soldier. You know what, frick this shizz, I am traumatized. Writing this made me imagine things I have never wanted to imagine. I am gonna kill myself after this chapter is posted and make this my suicide note. Mom, if you are reading this, I am sorry. Goodbye, cruel world._

_Hey guys, this is Piquet. You are probably wondering what happened to Ace. Well, to put it short, Ace fucking killed herself. She drenched herself in fucking gasoline and went to a preschool saying "Wanna see my impression of California?" and lit herself on fire. The whole school was lit on fire and a bunch of kids fucking died._

_The reason why I am typing this is because her mom gave this to me telling me to translate it for her. Apparently Ace forgot that her mom only speaks fucking Spanish. Also, I am gonna revive that autistic fuck to finish this shit or else Satan is gonna fucking drag us to hell. I wonder how Spade is doing there._

_I am gonna sell Jester's gay ass soul to Satan and tell him to bring that autistic fuck back to life. See you losers later (maybe not)_

_Update: Hey guys, it's Ace. Basically, I killed myself but I was brought back to life. No, no selling of souls were involved, my ashes were just glued back together. Anyways, enough of my rambling, let's continue this fan fiction!_

_*****Flashback ends, Corvus is now traumatized***** _

"Okay then..." Corvus says, deeply disturbed not only by Medic's flings, but by the imagery of some autistic fuck burning down a preschool and an alcoholic druggie trying to sacrifice some random guy. "I recommend avoiding sexual relations with people.... as well as getting some sleep."

"Alright," Medic nods. "Zhat vas quick."

"Yes, these examinations are very quick." Corvus opens up the icebox and takes out a large bag filled with an assortment of organs. He closes the cover and hands Medic the bag. "Here are your organs." He gives him a small pat on the head.

"Uh... Danke."

Archimedes lifts his head up to get a good view on Corvus. He stares at him for a couple of seconds before cooing at his direction.

Corvus watches as Medic heads over to the door. "Well, my patient, you may leave from the exit if you like."

"Uh, I'll just go zhrough zhe vindow." Medic pushes the door open and walks out, Corvus following him.

Medic, noticing the strange man trailing behind him, starts to increase his speed. His grip on the plastic bag tightens as his anxiety increases with each and every step his takes. He starts to worry that this could be a trap and that Corvus is just going to kill him before he can escape. He would be able to fight him off, but since he forgot his weapons at home and he isn't the strongest person in the world, he could easily be overpowered.

Medic makes it to the room he entered in, which is still empty and clean, despite the window being open and allowing the wind to enter inside. He notices a leaf enter inside the room and landing gently on the floor. The leaf is immediately destroyed, melting into the floor and becoming one with the marble.

"So zhat's how it stays clean," Medic says to himself.

"Yes, isn't it efficient?" Corvus whispers into Medic's ears, causing him to jump in surprise.

Archimedes flies over to the window and lands on its perch, cooing as the cool breeze hits his feathers. He stares at Medic and patiently waits for his owner to come to him.

"Zhis is a trick, isn't it?" Medic whispers.

"Of course not," Corvus replies. 

Seeing the skeptical look on Medic's face, he motions him to move aside. Once he does, Corvus walks into the middle of the room. He looks back at Medic and urges him to come over to him. Medic's eyes glance on the glossy marble floor, remembering the disintegration of the leaf. He looks back up at Corvus, takes a deep breath, and walks into the room. 

He walks over to Corvus, still feeling really anxious about the floor. Corvus places his hand on Medic's shoulder and gives it a squeeze, reassuring him that he will not disintegrate.

"It seems that you don't trust me."

Medic stays silent, his eyes staring at the endless blue sky outside the window.

"You came through here before, why did you hesitate now?"

"Can I go now?" Medic says, ignoring Corvus' question.

"Do not be afraid, my patient." Corvus moves to the side, "You may leave in peace."

Medic walks over to the window, turning back to look at Corvus whenever he felt those lifeless lenses stare into his soul. Once he makes it over to the window, he takes one last look at Corvus before slipping into the gap and landing on the ground below him. Just as a wave of relief washes over him as he finally escaped the strange man, he hears a faint whisper in his ear.

"We'll see each other again."

His entire body jerks forward instinctively as if he was about to be grabbed by someone. He loses all of his balance and falls onto the floor, letting go of the bag of organs. 

Medic's body trembles. He senses some strange presence approaching him, preparing itself to pounce and take him as his own. He tries to move, but something in his body is preventing him from doing so. Fear. His fear coils him, screaming at him not to move or else he will be killed. He shuts his eyes tightly, hoping that whatever comes next will be swift and painless.

The feeling of Archimedes' beak brushing against his cheek causes him to open up his eyes. He watches as his bird flaps his wings and coos, trying to motivate his owner to get back up. He can see the terror in his bird's eyes, yet he stays near certain death instead of flying away just to save his owner. 

The presence gets closer to Medic as a shadow covers his entire body. Archimedes coos and presses his body against Medic's face, shaking with fear as he stares at the figure preparing to take them to uncertain doom.

A rush of energy floods Medic's entire body, allowing him to push himself back up. He balls his fists tightly before turning around to face the man. He shouts threats at him and prepares to fight for his and his birds life. He stops midsentence once he realizes that no one was there. In fact, the entire place was empty.

There was no run down clinic that stood in the middle of nowhere, the garden whose life has decayed, or peculiar doctor that will forever haunt the dark corners of his nightmares. The only thing that remained from this fever dream of a place was the large sign that proudly advertises the clinic, the color in its paint glowing brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will now happen to Medic's smex life? Is Corvus still out there? Is that leaf in leaf heaven or leaf hell? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.  
> Original Chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/886765840-get-behind-me-docktor-~-a-heavy-x-medic-fan  
> Thank you guys for reading and have a great day!


End file.
